Horcrux (TRADUCCIÓN)
by Maya-0196
Summary: Todo el mundo sabe que Harry era el Horcrux de Voldemort. Pero, ¿y si ese pedazo de alma en la mente de Harry despierta y comienza a hablarle cuando tenía dieciséis años? Y si… ¿en realidad se hicieran amigos? [TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA POR Violet Tan]
1. Los Sueños

**Horcrux [TRADUCCIÓN]**

 **Autor:** Violet Tan

 **URL:** / s / 11560211/1 / Horcrux

 **Parejas:** HP/TMR.

 **Capítulos:** 1/7

 **Descargo de Responsabilidad:** Harry Potter no me pertenece o cualquiera de los personajes, sino a la fantástica J.K. Rowling. Esto es una Traducción Autorizada por **Violet Tan** , por lo que todos los créditos le pertenecen a ella.

 **Advertencia:** Harry es un poco diferente, un poco oscuro en algunos capítulos. Relación Chico/Chico, pero nada más que un beso. Muerte de un personaje. No es una historia con un final tipo "viven felices para siempre".

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Los Sueños**

-O.o.O-

Harry James Potter abrió sus ojos esmeralda para encontrar que estaba sudado por todas partes. Maldiciendo en voz baja, se sentó y buscó sus gafas a ciegas en la oscuridad. De repente, escuchó un sonido de cristales rotos después de golpear descuidadamente algo con la mano.

"Mier-" Murmuró. Frotándose los ojos, sus temblorosos dedos finalmente alcanzaron su varita.

" _Lumos"_

Con una chispa de luz blanca brillando suavemente desde la punta de la varita, bajó la mirada hasta su mesita de noche. El par de gafas de marco grueso negro seguía sobre ella, pero el pequeño frasco que debía estar de pie al lado de las gafas se había ido. Se quedó mirando las piezas rotas y la Poción Sin Sueños salpicando el suelo, suspirando pesadamente.

No sabía que estaba mal con él en estos días. Sus sueños mantuvieron su mente agitada, palpitando y chirriando una y otra vez, hablándole acerca de una felicidad eterna en una voz bastante atractiva. Todos los días trató de olvidarse de ellos, pero cada noche seguía dejándose llevar profundamente en los sueños. Había estado confundido por ver a su homólogo crecer con un chico de cabello oscuro desconocido; había estado aturdido de verse a sí mismo enamorarse con el adolescente; y él los había visto abrazándose, sonrojado y excitado.

Una voz parecida a un violoncelo resonó baja en sus oídos, llamándolo desde el interior de su cuerpo, "Harry… Harry…"

En los sueños, platicaban y se reían como si se hubieran conocido desde hace muchos años. Se sentaban al lado del otro en la orilla de la mar, observando el hermoso atardecer. Se habían tomado de las manos bajo de las estrellas, mirándose como si fueran una pareja. Él no tenía idea de cómo estaba sucediendo.

Los sueños se sentían tan real. Podría ver como los ojos oscuros de ese chico reflejaban su propia imagen, incluso podía oler el aroma de agua salada del mar cuando ellos se sentaron en la playa, incluso podía tocar la suave arena dorada a sus pies. No lo quería admitir, pero…

Estaba fascinado con sus sueños.

Enamorarse de un chico estaba mal, y enamorarse de un chico en un sueño era mucho peor. Sin embargo, lo peor de todo era que el chico que estaba junto a él todo el tiempo en sus sueños no era un desconocido.

No, no era un desconocido en lo absoluto. Harry podría incluso llamarlo un "viejo amigo", perfecto.

Tom Marvolo Riddle, también conocido como Lord Voldemort.

'Oh, genial, ¿esto no podría ser mejor?' Harry pensó sarcásticamente antes de lanzarse a su cama con un gemido e intentando dormir un poco más antes del amanecer.

-O.o.O-

Voldemort se paseaba inquieto alrededor de la habitación. Una oleada de emociones acababa de llegar a través de la conexión entre el mocoso Potter y él. Se preguntó qué era lo que le sucedía al chico de cabello negro, porque en realidad nunca antes había sentido nada de Potter a través de la conexión. Siempre había sido él quien enviaba imágenes y falsos mensajes a Potter. Ahora esto era algo inesperado… Mirando la chimenea encendida con este pensamiento, escuchó como un grupo de pasos se acercaban desde la puerta.

"Mi Señor."

Giró para mirar hacia el rubio con ojos gris-plateado. El hombre estaba pálido y absolutamente nervioso. Ser convocado por el Señor Oscuro sin ninguna razón no era una buena cosa y él lo sabía muy bien.

"Lucius," Voldemort siseó en voz baja, los ojos rojos sangre brillaban en la luz tenue, "Tengo una tarea especial para ti…"

-O.o.O-

No fue hasta las diez que Harry finalmente despertó de nuevo. Por suerte era sábado, o estaría en serios problemas por no presentarse a clases a tiempo. Ron ya se había ido, tal vez por salir con alguien cerca del lago. Agarrando sus gafas y camisa, bostezó somnoliento y se esforzó por pensar con claridad. El dormitorio estaba vacío como era de esperar, para su alivio. Empezó a quitarse la pijama de rayas azules lo más rápido posible y entonces…

 _-¿Te han dicho que tienes un cuerpo sexy?-_

Harry se congeló cuando escuchó el susurro, sus manos quedándose en el aire. _¿Q-Qué? –_ Respondió inconscientemente, sin darse cuenta de que en realidad no hizo la pregunta en voz alta, y luego miró inmediatamente alrededor. El dormitorio seguía desierto como antes, lo que significaba que la voz acaba de llegar de la nada…

 _-¿Quién diablos eres tú?-_ Molesto, le preguntó impaciente, pero el tono alejó sus miedos.

 _-¿Por qué no lo adivinas, Harry Potter?_ \- La voz regresó y finalmente se dio cuenta de quién era esa persona, se estaban comunicando en su mente, a través de algún tipo de conexión. Solo había una explicación posible, ya que había oído esa voz mil veces en sus sueños. La voz era encantadora y atractiva. Sin embargo, teniendo en cuenta que el locutor era probablemente su mayor enemigo, realmente no quería escucharlo en este momento.

Harry tragó antes apretando sus puños. – _Voldemort.-_ Odio inundó su pecho y se sentía como si estuviera en llamas, ardiendo de ira y deseo de venganza.

Y luego se hizo el silencio. Casi pensó que el otro lo había dejado hasta que la voz apareció de nuevo después de un tiempo con una suave risa, - _Lo suficientemente cerca, pero no. Lamento decepcionarte.-_

- _¿Qué quieres decir? Vamos, deja de hacerte el inocente. Los dos sabemos quién eres realmente. La única pregunta que queda es, ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?,-_ Resopló, sentándose en su cama de nuevo, - _¿O realmente esperas que crea tu estúpida pequeña mentira? No sabía que el Señor Oscuro era optimista._

- _Mira, te lo juro, sé que hay una persona llamada Voldemort porque te escuché nombrarlo muchas veces, pero no tengo absolutamente nada que ver con él. No de lo que todavía puedo recordar en mi memoria de todos modos._

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron asombrados mientras su odio e ira se desvanecían poco a poco, pero aun así fue lo suficiente cuidadoso como para asegurarse, _-Espera… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-_

- _Tom Riddle, desperté y eso era lo único que podía recordar, al principio. Entonces, vi todo a través de tus ojos, pero no podía hacer ningún contacto o hablarte hasta hoy. ¿Sabes qué me sucedió?-_ La respuesta llegó sin duda alguna.

- _¿Y por qué debo creer tu historia? ¿Cómo sé que no eres Voldemort, engañándome?_

 _-¿Engañarte? ¿Para qué?-_ Dijo Riddle en broma, divertido, _-Si fuera la persona que estás hablando, ¿crees que me molestaría en pasar mucho tiempo creando historias extrañas que ni siquiera crees y trataría de convencerte? Realmente suena un plan terrible._

- _Por las barbas de Merlín…-_ Gruñendo, Harry se golpeó la cabeza con el escritorio, finalmente comprendiendo lo que estaba pasando.

-O.o.O-

- _¿Qué eres, exactamente_?- Harry preguntó por tercera vez cuando se dirigía a la clase de DCAO. Gracias a Merlín por permitirles tener una charla agradable sin ser notado por nadie, o casi todos los estudiantes y profesores probablemente decidirian que El Elegido finalmente había perdido la razón.

- _He respondido a esta pregunta en dos ocasiones, Golden Boy [1]. Mi nombre es Tom Riddle y era un estudiante de quinto año de la Escuela de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, y había sido seleccionado en Slytherin. Un día estaba escribiendo uno de mis T.I.M.O.S. cuando me desmayé. Y aquí estaba, atrapado en tu mente,_ \- La voz respondió con cansancio, pareciendo cansado de sus preguntas interminables.

 _-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? Quiero decir, ¿Cuándo entraste en mi cabeza? Bien, eso sonó escalofriante.-_

- _Desde que llegué aquí mientras estabas siendo sorteado, y ahora tienes dieciséis… unos cinco años, supongo,-_ La voz aterciopelada sonaba realmente fascinanada.

- _¡Y vivías conmigo por más de cinco años! Debe ser una broma… ¿No comes o bebes algo? Oh, no importa. Olvidaba que estabas dentro de mi cabeza. Eso también significa que no envejeces y que tendrás quince años para siempre, Merlín sabrá lo celoso que estoy.-_ Harry se burló.

- _Oh, cállate, El-Niño-Qué-Vivió-para-ser-Ruidoso como ellos te llaman,-_ Riddle burló de regreso. Harry estaba seguro de que él reía en silencio, o rodando los ojos.

- _¿Por qué no podías hablar conmigo antes?-_ Él no podía dejar de preguntarle.

- _¿Cómo debería saberlo? Es tu mente después de todo. ¿Sucedió algo antes de que me escucharás por primera vez?-_

 _-¡Oh, los sueños! ¿Fueron tuyos?-_ Harry preguntó sospechosamente. Todavía no podía creerle a Riddle, Voldemort era su enemigo después de todo y no era tan ingenuo.

 _-¿Qué sueños? Realmente no sé de qué estás hablando.-_

Harry resopló con incredulidad, _-Dame una razón para no decirle a Dumbledore acerca de su existencia en este momento.-_

- _Bueno, en realidad tengo dos. En primer lugar, ¿quieres darles una razón más para que piensen que estás loco? Dumbledore te creerá, seguro. Pero, ¿qué hará conmigo? Más importante aún, ¿contigo? Si se da cuenta que estaba dentro de tu cabeza todo este tiempo, ¿seguirá confiando en ti? El año pasado dejó que Snape te enseñe cuando él sabía acerca de tu conexión mental con Voldemort, lo que resulto una decisión terrible y no ayudó de todos modos. ¿Cómo sabes que hará esta vez?_

- _Muy bien, tengo que admitir que tienes un punto.- Murmuró Harry, -¿Y cuál es la segunda razón?_

- _En segundo lugar… tu profesor de pelo grasiento te está mirando por no prestar la más mínima atención a su clase y creo que está realmente enojado contigo en estos momentos, por lo que no sería muy buena idea hablar con Dumbledore ahora, ¿cierto?_

Harry levantó la vista rápidamente para ver la furiosa mirada del una vez Maestro de Pociones. Además, sus dos amigos más cercanos estaban mirándolo con preocupación. "Potter, responde a mi pregunta ¡AHORA!" Severus Snape gruñó, había chispas de ira en sus ojos como obsidiana [2].

"Er… Lo siento señor, ¿…Cómo dijo?" Le preguntó cautelosamente, y no se sorprendió al ver los ojos del hombre estrecharse en dos rendijas en él.

"Detección después de la escuela, Señor Potter. Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por no escuchar a su profesor cuidadosamente. Ven a mi oficina a las seis en punto y no hay excusas, ¿entendido?"

"Sí señor." Merlín, Harry rodó los ojos. A veces él realmente quería golpearle con un bate grande en la cara. Pero ya que esta vez se lo merecía y era aparentemente culpa de alguien más, tuvo que aceptar las consecuencias.

Parecía que su mala suerte nunca iba a terminar.

-O.o.O-

- _No me gusta_ ,- Riddle dijo distraídamente.

 _-¿Quién? ¿Te refieres a Snape? Oh, genial. Porque a mí tampoco,-_ Caminando a su habitación, Harry susurró en su mente.

 _-¿Por qué permites que te llamen El-Niño-Qué-Vivió o El Elegido? Esos apodos suenan ridículos.-_

- _Sí, estoy contigo,-_ Harry acordó.- _Pero de alguna manera mi opinión no importa mucho en estos días. ¡No te atrevas a llamarme por esos nombres otra vez! Prefiero Potter. O Harry, si quieres,-_ Añadió.

- _Llámame por mi primer nombre, entonces. No me gusta, sin embargo,-_ Riddle decidió después de un momento.

 _-¿Por qué no te gusta tu propio nombre? Me gusta Tom, es simple y suena bien.-_

- _No vas a decir que sabes cuántos Tom hay en este país,-_ Riddle dijo, un poco disgustado.- _Esto causa problemas, obviamente. Pero si insistes entonces está bien, no es como si otra persona pudiera escuchar nuestra conversación.-_

- _Está bien, Tom. Dijiste que veías todo a través de mí…-_

- _Correcto. Veo todo lo que vez, escucho todo lo que escuchas, siento lo que sientes. Siempre lo hice.-_

- _Entonces, ¿Qué tal si me cuentas tus historias?-_

 _-¿Por qué debería? Después de todo, soy un Slytherin, y los Slytherin tenemos nuestros secretos_.-

- _Vamos, todo el mundo tiene secretos. Ahora viste lo mío y eso no es justo para mí.-_

Entonces se hizo el silencio. Harry no tenía ni idea porqué quería seguir hablando con Tom Riddle, el niño que se había convertido en un monstruo sin corazón y el chico que habría matado a sus padres a sangre fría así como a cientos de inocentes si no hubiera sido atrapado en la mente de Harry. Tal vez esos extraños sueños habían cambiado un poco su mente, tal vez podrían sentir que eran extremadamente parecidos de alguna forma.

Después de un rato, Riddle finalmente volvió a hablar, - _Nací en un orfanato. Mi madre era una bruja, una descendiente de Salazar Slytherin. Mi padre era un muggle… que abandonó a mi madre después de que ella había quedado embarazada. Mi madre murió al darme a luz. Nunca había visto a mi padre en mi vida, y nunca había parado de buscarlo hasta que supe su identidad y decidí que no me importaba. Como resultado, crecí en el maldito orfanato donde todos me llamaban monstruo o fenómeno. Les lastimaba a veces, pero eso siempre fue después de que me hubieran hecho lo mismo.-_ Dijo rápidamente y de mala gana, obviamente no quería compartir la historia de su pasado.

- _Pero desde luego sabías que no eras un monstruo, ¿por qué no simplemente los ignoras?-_ Preguntó Harry. Estaba escuchando la historia con mucho cuidado.

- _Por supuesto que me enteré después de entrar a Hogwarts, pero era diferente en ese entonces. Tenía tanto miedo, tan asustado y tan aterrado que estaba de acuerdo con ellos.-_ Riddle dijo en voz baja.

 _-¿Qué quieres decir?-_

- _Me dijeron que yo era un monstruo, por lo que les creí y me convertí en un monstruo; me dijeron que era un monstruo sin valor, así que pensé que era un monstruo sin valor; me dijeron que yo era frío y cruel, por lo que decidí convertirme en frío y cruel. Después de haber sido seleccionado en Slytherin seguía siendo lo mismo. Nos dijeron que éramos malos y astutos, por lo que tuve que convertirme en malo y astuto. Las personas se convierten en lo que son a los ojos de los demás. Se convierten en lo que les dicen que son, y eso es exactamente lo que deberían ser. Tan simple como eso.-_

Harry no decía nada, porque había sentido lo mismo antes, también. Cuando él había estado viviendo con los Dursley, lo había pensado, aunque nunca se lo había contado a nadie, que era un fenómeno y que estaba destinado a ser tratado de esa manera. Por eso se sintió tan asustado y sorprendido al conocer su verdadera identidad.

- _Sabes, Tom. Creo que somos más parecidos de lo que pensaba. Entonces, ¿por qué no tratamos de llevarnos bien entre sí ya que no puedes hacer nada más que hablar conmigo?-_ Le dije a Riddle en su mente.

- _¿No nos estamos llevando bien con los demás?-_ Riddle preguntó después de una pausa.

Harry sonrió empujando la puerta de su habitación abierta.

- _Sí, de hecho.-_

* * *

 **Significado de los números:**

 **[1]** Estaba insegura si dejarle el apodo de _Golden Boy_ o cambiarle por su traducción _,_ Chico de Oro. Sin embargo, me gustó más que permanezca en su idioma original.

 **[2]** La Obsidiana es una piedra preciosa de color negro (o grisácea) con motas blancas, usada en la rama de la joyería como decoración, como un componente medicinal en la época prehispánica y en el ramo esotérico como protectora, transmutadora de energías. Obliga a afrontar el auténtico yo. Es muy protectora, repele la negatividad y dispersa los pensamientos poco amorosos.

 **NOTAS DE TRADUCTOR:**

¡Hola! Si llegaste hasta aquí, te agradezco que hayas dado una oportunidad a esta historia. Finalmente, me decidí a contribuir con esta maravillosa pareja. Esta es mi primera traducción "Oficial", así que espero todo vaya bien. El capítulo ya está revisado, pero siempre puede existir algún error que no haya notado, así que siéntanse libres de hacérmelo saber.

Las Actualizaciones serán los viernes, siempre que la escuela no me devore, si no, estará el sábado :) .

La historia está completa, así que también pueden ir y darle su amor a Violet Tan.

¡Saludos, y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	2. El pasado

**Horcrux [TRADUCCIÓN]**

 **Autor:** Violet Tan

 **URL:** / s / 11560211/1 / Horcrux

 **Parejas:** HP/TMR.

 **Capítulos:** 2/7

 **Descargo de Responsabilidad:** Harry Potter no me pertenece o cualquiera de los personajes, sino a la fantástica J.K. Rowling. Esto es una Traducción Autorizada por Violet Tan, por lo que todos los créditos le pertenecen a ella.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: El pasado.**

-O.o.O-

"¡Harry!" Hermione comenzó de nuevo rápidamente cuando estaban teniendo un descanso entre dos clases, "¡Escúchame! No sabemos qué está mal contigo hoy, ni sabemos cómo ayudar, pero no puedes seguir haciendo esto. No estabas distraído por un rato en la clase del Profesor Snape. ¡No estabas escuchando en lo absoluto! Ron y yo estamos preocupados por ti. Hoy Snape pudo quitarle puntos a Gryfindor y dejarte en detención, pero si continúas actuando de esta manera puede que no tengas tanta suerte para la próxima. Mira, sé que no te preocupa lo que Snape quiere, pero te estás metiendo en problemas. Si no puedes concentrarte en clase, al menos intenta fingir que en realidad estás escuchando-"

"Sí, está bien, lo que sea. Por Merlín Hermione, por favor, ¡dame un respiro!" Harry se frotó la sien y encontró que tiene un dolor de cabeza provocado por su habladora amiga. "Fue solo la primera clase, vamos. Me levanté tarde esta mañana y tenía sueño, así que decidí ignorar a Snape y realmente no escuché su aburrido discurso, eso es todo. No es un gran problema, y no volverá a suceder."

La morena lo miró fijamente por interrumpirla, un poco ofendida, "Esto es importante, Harry. No puedes olvidarlo tan rápido."

"Está bien. Lo siento, Hermione. Realmente, realmente lo siento. No habrá próxima vez. En cuanto a los puntos perdidos, voy a tratar de recuperarlos en las otras clases" Harry se rindió y respondió con voz derrotada.

"Será mejor que mantengas tu promesa," Hermione asintió conforme, "Yo también lo siento por molestarte, pero simplemente estamos preocupados por ti."

"Sí, lo sé." Harry les dio una leve sonrisa cansada, pasando por la puerta de la clase de pociones. El Profesor Slughorn les sonrió y les saludó alegremente. La mazmorra estaba lleno de un vapor blanco, los calderos estaban burbujeantes y los estudiantes hablaban. Pasaron algunas filas de pupitres y se sentaron en una mesa con un caldero que contiene un líquido dorado en ella.

Harry aspiró el perfume atrayente que salía del caldero y sonrió. Nunca había olido algo tan dulce y hermoso antes. Era un sabor combinado con miel, palos de escoba y flores. Una agradable sensación de satisfacción lo golpeó y jadeó con alegría. Sonrió a Ron, quien le devolvió la sonrisa perezosamente.

- _Ah, Amortentia, eso explica tu felicidad_ ,- La voz de Riddle apareció de repente en su mente, haciéndole quedarse de pie en estado de shock. Miró a su alrededor y se aseguró de que nadie se esté aburriendo lo suficiente como para prestarle atención, y Slughorn no había comenzado aún su clase.

- _¿Amortentia?_ – Le preguntó, curioso acerca de los efectos de la poción además de hacer sentir bien a la gente.

- _Es el filtro de amor más eficiente en el mundo -aunque en realidad no funciona. No puede hacer que las personas se enamoren entre sí, porque en realidad nada puede crear lo que se llama "amor verdadero". El único resultado de beber la poción es la alucinación. El color y la forma del vapor son diferentes para cada persona y les hace pensar que tiene su olor favorito. Memoricé estas cosas cuando estaba en cuarto año y esta es una de mis pociones menos favoritas_ ,- explicó Riddle.

- _Suena bien, pero no tengo ninguna intención de usarlo ya que no ayuda. ¿Qué pasa con las pociones de los otros calderos?-_

- _La que parece agua es veritaserum, inodora e incolora, es usada principalmente para forzar al bebedor a hablar con la verdad. En realidad, su sabor es ligeramente diferente del agua y se puede distinguir cuando se tiene la experiencia suficiente… Pero nadie quiere ser experimentado para este caso. La burbujeante poción que parece lodo, es la poción Multijugos que hiciste con éxito cuando estabas en segundo grado por lo que creo que la puedes reconocer fácilmente. Harry, ¿no quieres ganar puntos para tu casa? Aquí tienes la oportunidad.-_

"Ahora, ahora, todo el mundo. Por favor, saquen sus libros de texto y los utensilios necesarios para la clase." El cuerpo de Slughorn era apenas visible por el vapor de color blanco plateado.

"¿Señor? Lo siento, Ron y yo no tenemos los libros de texto o cualquier otro material para esta clase. Pensamos que no seríamos capaces de tomar la clase de pociones así que…" Harry levantó la mano.

"Oh, sí. Minerva mencionó esto… No se preocupen chicos, no hay necesidad de preocuparse. Pueden utilizar los ingredientes en el primer almacén y escoger dos de los viejos libros que están allí."

Slughorn se dirigió lentamente hacia la esquina, sacó dos libros y se los entregó a Harry y a Ron.

"Bien. He preparado varias pociones para ustedes y, por supuesto, es sólo para su aprendizaje. Al terminar el curso de este año, deberían ser capaces de prepararlas perfectamente. Ahora, ¿quién puede decirme cuál es-"

Antes de terminar la pregunta, Harry levantó la mano rápidamente con una sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro.

-O.o.O.-

- _Tengo que admitir, quién escribió estas notas en el libro es un genio, su comprensión de las pociones es sorprendente_ ,- Riddle dijo cuando estaba buscando a través del viejo libro de texto en su dormitorio.

- _Tom, ¿Quién crees que es este Príncipe Mestizo? Este libro de texto fue publicado por lo menos hace 50 años, ¿significa que tiene más de sesenta y seis años de edad?-_

- _No lo creo. La compra de los libros de texto usados es común por estudiantes de familias no tan ricas. Lo que importa es este tipo de escritura a mano… creo que lo he visto en alguna parte, se ve muy familiar.-_

- _Voy a prestar más atención a ella. Tal vez algún profesor escribiendo en la pizarra… espera, un maestro de pociones, ¿podría ser Slughorn? No, su letra es completamente diferente, pero…-_ Harry palideció inmediatamente después de darse cuenta de este hecho,- _Oh, no, ¡el príncipe mestizo no puede ser Snape! Merlín, ahora que lo recuerdo, la letra de Snape es exactamente así. El libro también tiene algunos originales hechizos oscuros en él… ¡Snape estaba siempre interesado en la magia negra! La forma en la que habla de ello en la clase de DCAO… Ahora todo tiene sentido. Oh, Merlín, no hay manera…-_

- _Sí, sé lo que sientes. Inmediatamente después de la detención con el maestro más malo que odia la mayoría de la escuela, aprendiste que él era el inteligente Prince cuyas notas amablemente le ayudó a salir de la clase de Pociones. Sin embargo, no olvides tu cita con el viejo abejorro esta noche -¿lo olvídate? Son casi las siete con cincuenta y cinco minutos y será mejor que te des prisa,-_ Riddle le recordó.

- _¡Voy en camino!-_ Harry se puso de pie y puso el libro de texto que le pertenecía a Snape en su bolsa, decidiendo regresarle el libro a Snape cuando tenga la oportunidad. Después de todo, mantener la posesión de otra persona con sus ideas originales y notas era grosero. A pesar de que a Harry le gustaban los consejos extra en la clase de pociones, sabía que estaba haciendo trampa al usar el libro de Snape y decidió ser educado y honesto. Por otra parte, tenía a Riddle para ayudarle cuando tenga algún problema de todos modos. Caminó rápidamente por los pasillos vacíos y se dirigió directamente a la oficina de Dumbledore, esperando llegar a tiempo.

-O.o.O.-

 _-¿Por qué no me odias?_ -

 _-¿Qué?-_ Harry no entendió de inmediato, _-¿Por qué?_

\- _Aunque no tengo ninguna impresión de las piezas de memoria que Dumbledore te mostró –a excepción de las memorias del orfanato, pero sabías que podría convertirme en Voldemort desde segundo año. Entonces, ¿por qué puedes hablar conmigo sin gritar, maldecir o cualquier tipo de odio y rabia en tu mente?_ –Riddle preguntó vacílate.

- _Tú no eres Voldemort, Tom. Y nunca lo serás.-_

Este Tom Riddle no había abierto la cámara secreta y causado la muerte de una niña inocente, no había utilizado a su tío o matado a su familia muggle, no se había convertido en el Señor Oscuro y traído la oscuridad y miedo al mundo mágico.

Este chico que estaba hablando con él no era culpable. Él no era responsable de toda la miseria que su homólogo había creado en la vida de Harry. Y después de estar juntos por más de cinco años, Tom Riddle se había convertido en una parte de él. Sólo cuando hablaba con Tom podía sentir que era él otra vez.

El oscuro pasado que Dumbledore le mostró realmente no había cumplido su propósito. Harry sabía que tenía que averiguar la debilidad de Voldemort, había aceptado que Voldemort nació malvado y tendría que luchar contra él sin ninguna duda. Pero después de ser amigo de Riddle ¿cómo podría juzgar el pasado de Voldemort con ojos cegados de ira y odio? No podía evitar tratar de mirar estos hechos desde un punto de vista diferente, y lo consiguió. El infame Señor Oscuro nunca había sentido ni un poco de amor de su familia. Su madre había sido demasiado débil y desesperada para vivir por él, y su padre había sido un idiota como su tío Vernon. Ese chico de cabello oscuro que siempre habían visto como frío y cruel también podría ser visto como un niño asustado, y Dumbledore no había hecho nada para consolarlo a excepción de amenazarle con ser bueno y amable.

Vio el camino sangriento y oscuro en el que Tom Riddle había estado caminando, pero también vio el vacío, el miedo y la desesperación. Y lo sentía por aquel chico que nunca había descubierto lo que era el amor.

Tom Riddle había estado solo. Él sabía cómo se sentía ser diferente y aislado, ya que había experimentado exactamente lo mismo antes de encontrarse con Ron y Hermione. Después de la muerte de Sirius, este sentimiento volvió.

Pero ahora ya no estaba solo, y tampoco lo estaba Riddle. Se tenían entre sí y siempre podrían entenderse.

-O.o.O.-

Ron y Hermione comenzaron a salir después de notar su inusual tranquilidad en estos días y decidieron que sólo deberían dejar a Harry solo por un tiempo mientras se arreglaban las cosas. Sabían que todavía estaba afectado por Sirius y puesto que ninguno de ellos podía hablar con Harry, se volvieron muy cercanos en su lugar. Estaban juntos todos los días y sólo en el tiempo necesario. Harry estaba feliz por sus mejores amigos, siempre se preguntó si la única diferencia entre el joven Riddle y él era que alguien realmente le dio la mano cuando necesitaba de un amigo, pero Riddle nunca tuvo la oportunidad.

Dumbledore podría sospechar lo que estaba haciendo por su cuenta, pero un director que siempre estaba ausente no podía hacer nada por él de todos modos. Harry trató de imaginar lo que habría ocurrido si él le hubiese dicho a Dumbledore acerca de su amistad con Tom Riddle, y decidió que no dejaría que el director sepa sobre esto, nunca. No importa si era por Riddle o por él, era la única solución. Harry guardaba su secreto bien. No sabía cómo Riddle entró a su mente en primer lugar, pero no pudo pedir a nadie más.

-O.o.O.-

- _¿Quieres verme, Harry?_ –Una noche, Riddle le preguntó de repente.

- _Si, por supuesto que quiero._ -¿Por qué no? Harry era consciente de que si Riddle quisiera dañarle y tenía la capacidad para hacerlo, él estaría muerto desde hace mucho tiempo. Así que conociendo a su "amigo imaginario" posiblemente no le haría daño. Además, él estaba muy curioso acerca de Riddle ahora, - _Pero pensé que solo eras un pedazo de memoria o algo así. Oh, ya veo. Tienes la habilidad para que otros entren en tu mundo, al igual que el diario._ -

- _Correcto. Ni siquiera estoy seguro si va a funcionar o no, porque lo intenté antes y fallaba cada vez. Ahora, cierra los ojos…-_

Cerrando sus ojos, Harry forcejeó en un vórtice de colores antes de encontrarse de pie en una habitación donde había estado antes. Era la Sala Común de Slytherin. Cortinas de verde y plata y los sillones tan elegantes y hermosos como siempre. La chimenea estaba ardiendo fuertemente y oscuras sombras de peces gigantes se movían por la ventana.

Jadeante, miró a su alrededor y contempló la figura sentada en el sofá.

Tom Riddle de quince años de edad estaba en su uniforme escolar negro, él se veía muy guapo con su corbata verde-plata. Su aspecto era casi el mismo que Harry recordaba, alto y delgado con la piel pálida y cabello oscuro y rizado, ojos negros como la medianoche. Lo que había cambiado era su expresión. Había una calidez en los ojos de Riddle que Harry nunca antes había visto en el Diario. Sentado en el sofá casualmente, Riddle se volteó hacia Harry y sonrió.

Harry caminó hacia él. Extraño, no sentía miedo cuando se enfrentó a Riddle –tal vez un poco dudoso, pero no tiene miedo. Tomando una respiración profunda, se sentó al lado de Riddle.

- _Estás aquí.-_ Riddle dijo, - _He estado atrapado durante tanto tiempo, sintiendo todo a través de tus sentidos sin poder comunicarme contigo… el tiempo ha sido un viejo. Incluso pensé que podría quedarme loco si no encontraba una manera de hablarte. ¿Sabes lo que es estar completamente solo? Podrías gritar y gritar, pero nadie te escucharía; podrías pedir ayuda pero nadie te notaría; podrías llorar y reír o estar desesperado pero nadie te cuidaría. No fue hasta encontrarte que comprendí que la soledad era horrible.-_

\- _¿Puedo tocarte, Tom?-_ Harry preguntó, extendiendo su mano y preguntándose si el adolescente frente a él era una alucinación.

\- _No, Harry. No importa que tan real pueda parecer, todavía soy un pedazo de memoria… ¿O soy yo? Ni siquiera sé lo que soy. ¿No es patético?-_ Riddle dijo por lo bajo.

- _Quiero que te quedes conmigo,_ -Después de un momento de silencio, Harry susurró. – _Conozco la sensación de estar solo, y quiero que te quedes conmigo, al igual que lo has hecho por más de cinco años. Siempre has estado allí conmigo, y puedo sentirlo ahora. No sé lo que haría sin ti, pero no voy a ser la misma persona nunca más._ -

- _Me quedaré contigo, Harry_. –El chico de cabello oscuro respondió en voz baja, - _me quedaré contigo para siempre, siempre y cuando creas en mí. Es una promesa_.-

* * *

 **NOTAS DE TRADUCTOR.**

¡Otro está hecho! ¿Qué les pareció? Pobre Tom, sintiéndose así por un largo tiempo…

¡Muchas gracias a todas esas hermosas personitas por darle ese recibimiento a esta historia!

Disculpen sí hay faltas de ortografía, o en algunas partes no se logra entender la oración en alguna parte del texto, traté de que sea lo más claro posible. Si existe alguna parte que no queda clara, no duden en decirmelo en comentarios :)

Recuerden alimentar al botón de Reviews para saber sus opiniones, consejos, etc.

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	3. El cambio

**Horcrux [TRADUCCIÓN]**

 **Autor:** Violet Tan

 **URL:** / s / 11560211/1 / Horcrux

 **Parejas:** HP/TMR.

 **Capítulos:** 3/7

 **Descargo de Responsabilidad:** Harry Potter no me pertenece o cualquiera de los personajes, sino a la fantástica J.K. Rowling. Esto es una Traducción Autorizada por **Violet Tan** , por lo que todos los créditos le pertenecen a ella.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3. El cambio.**

-O.o.O.-

- _He estado pensando.-_ Harry le dice a Riddle en su mente, meditando.

- _Oh, ¿en serio? ¿Desde cuándo el Golden Boy ha aprendido a pensar?_ –Riddle se burló de él con una sonrisa.

Después de su encuentro, disfrutaron de verse en la Sala común de Slytherin todas las noches. Harry le contaría a Riddle sus sentimientos sobre las cosas que habían sucedido ese día y Riddle le escucharía con atención y le daría algunos consejos. Riddle conocía a Harry tan bien que era muy bueno en hacer que Harry se sienta mejor. Pero había veces que era divertido ser sarcástico con el otro.

 _-¡No me llames Golden Boy, Tom!_ _He estado pensando acerca de la memoria de Slughorn… Horcruxes… ya que el diario era un Horcrux y tú eres similar a ese Riddle… No su personalidad, solamente su capacidad, aspecto y todo. Entonces, ¿podrías ser un horcrux? Tal vez no eres sólo un pedazo de memoria como pensé que el diario era después de todo. Tal vez eres un horcrux de Voldemort –lo que significa que soy un Horcrux de Voldemort… Bien, esto suena ridículo, olvídalo. Es sólo una hipótesis…_ -

- _Estás sugiriendo que soy una parte del alma de Voldemort, que Dumbledore sabía que todo este tiempo eras un Horcrux y que tendrás que sacrificarte para matar a Voldemort, o él siempre será invencible._ –La voz de Riddle sonaba tranquila, pero una ráfaga de emoción pasó por la mente de Harry y sintió la rabia de Riddle.

\- _No, Tom. No quise decir que eras el mismo Voldemort… -dijo Harry rápidamente, nervioso y preocupado_.

- _No estoy enojado contigo, Harry. Estoy enojado con Dumbledore en este momento. ¿Cómo pudo hacerte esto? ¿Cómo pudieron hacerte esto? Como si todos los adultos dependiendo de un muchacho escolar no fuera tan malo, como si saber que Voldemort no será derrotado si no estás muerto no fuera bastante malo, ¿Dumbledore aún no te diría que eres un horcrux? ¡Tienes derecho de saber esto, Harry! ¡Tienes todo el derecho del mundo de saberlo!-_

- _Está bien, Tom. Estoy acostumbrado a no saber lo que tengo derecho de conocer. No es la primera vez que la gente me oculta cosas.-_ Harry descubrió que no le importaba, - _Cuando todos ellos afirmaron que estaba loco, perdí la fe en casi todo el mundo. Dumbledore me va a utilizar como un arma –tal vez él me ha estado utilizando todo este tiempo. Yo era demasiado ingenuo para darme cuenta antes.-_

- _Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer al respecto? ¿Tienes un plan?-_

- _Voldemort tiene muchos horcrux, así que supongo que voy a tener que reunirlos todos primero y luego tratar de destruirlos. Apuesto a que Dumbledore tiene un plan de todos modos así que sólo seguiré su juego. Quiero derrotar a Voldemort, no por el futuro del mundo mágico, salvar la vida de inocentes muggles o cumplir con las expectativas que la gente tiene de mí –pero por mí, mis amigos y mi familia. Él mató a mis padres, arruinó mi infancia y me hizo el niño-qué-vivió, y por eso voy a luchar contra él. Ya he terminado como un salvador desinteresado. Mis 'fans' no merecen mi protección, ellos me enviarían maldiciones cuando algún periodista diga que estoy loco y ellos reclaman que me apoyaron cuando estoy bien de nuevo.-_

Riddle respondió después de mucho tiempo, pudiendo Harry reconocer la satisfacción en su voz, - _Si esos idiotas supieran lo que estás pensando en este momento, es probable que te envíen a Azkaban inmediatamente.-_

- _Sí, lo sé. Incluso si supieran, me gustaría ver que lo intenten…_ -Harry sonrío para sí mismo en el espejo, _-¿Estás listo?-_

-O.o.O.-

Draco Malfoy en estos momentos estaba muy preocupado.

Su padre le había dicho que el Señor Oscuro le había dado dos tareas importantes, y uno de ellos le dejó completamente sorprendido. Oh gran Salazar, vigilar a Potter y reportar todas sus acciones anormales… ¿Qué tipo de misión es esa? En comparación, la orden de matar a Dumbledore tenía mucho más sentido.

No importa qué, tenía que seguir la orden de su padre y del Señor Oscuro. Así que estaba acosando de Potter en contra de su voluntad –una acción no muy Slytherin en absoluto.

Siguió a Potter en secreto. Ya que a menudo tenían clases juntos, vigilar a Potter no era tan difícil como pensaba. Se dio cuenta que Potter siempre había estado en un estado soñoliento en clases este año. El moreno no escuchaba con atención en lo absoluto. A pesar de que Harry intentaba fingir que estaba escuchando, Draco todavía podría decir que él no prestaba atención a ninguno al convertir una tortuga en una tetera, al elaborar una poción, derrotar criaturas oscuras o cualquier otra cosa relacionada con la escuela. Potter se convirtió en más solitario y era mucho más tranquilo –nada como el ruidoso mocoso Gryffindor que había sido. Era absolutamente extraño.

También se había dado cuenta que a veces el elegido sonreía al aire como si estuviera hablando con alguien mientras no había nadie cerca. Si no fuera porque las calificaciones de Potter no estuvieran mejorando, Draco habría pensado que estaba loco. Pero, ¿cómo había sabido el Señor Oscuro acerca del extraño comportamiento de Potter? Tal vez era una trampa que Señor Oscuro había puesto para Potter, al igual que el año pasado. Debe escribir a su padre acerca de esto…

En cuanto a la otra misión… Draco se estremeció, nunca había pensado en convertirse en un asesino. No creía que podría matar a cualquier persona, incluso si el objetivo era Dumbledore. Pero también era consciente que el Señor Oscuro nunca perdonaría a su familia otra vez. Nunca antes se había sentido tan desesperado y aterrado, era como saltar a un agua oscura, profunda sin tener otra opción. Nunca podría saber lo que le esperaba en el agua, y lo asustó e hizo temblar.

Pero el saltaría de todos modos. **Un Slytherin utilizaría cualquier medio para alcanzar sus objetivos, y Draco Malfoy protegería a su familia a toda costa.**

-O.o.O.-

Voldemort estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Sentado junto al juego danzante, abrió el sobre que le envió Lucius.

Esto explica mucho. Draco hizo un buen trabajo al espiar a Potter, pero él todavía no tenía idea del por qué Potter estaba actuando de esta manera.

Empezó a pensar que tal vez estaba siendo demasiado paranoico. Quizás Potter simplemente perdiendo su cordura, o tal vez el mocoso estaba pensando en su novia… ¿Por qué iba a preocuparse de todos modos? Si algo le hubiera sucedido a Potter, Dumbledore seguramente sería el primero en darse cuenta.

Pero sus instintos estaban gritando. Él sabía que ese pequeño detalle era muy importante y tenía todo que ver con él. Empezó a sentirse ansioso ahora. Levantándose del sillón, empezó a pasearse por la habitación. Buscar en la mente de Potter a través de su conexión probablemente funcionaría. Pero la última vez que había hecho eso, el dolor casi lo destruye y preferiría no volver a intentarlo.

Gimiendo de frustración, Voldemort decidió dejar de lado la investigación de Potter por el momento. Tratar con Dumbledore era más importante que pensar en un chico de dieciséis años de edad, después de todo.

-O.o.O.-

Harry sabía que Dumbledore debe haber averiguado acerca de su anormalidad, así que estaba bien preparado, incluso antes de ir a buscar uno de los Horcrux con el director.

Estaba enojado con Dumbledore por no decirle la verdad. Pero cuando el mayor le había preguntado a Harry para ayudar a beber todo el líquido verde después de entrar a la cueva, se sorprendió. Sabía que Dumbledore le ocultaba las cosas que él tenía derecho de saber por el bien mayor. Pero ver al hombre luchar contra el dolor y las lágrimas bajo la influencia de la poción, no pudo evitar simpatizar. En ese momento, Dumbledore se veía viejo, con el corazón roto, cansado y lleno de remordimientos al igual que un hombre normal, no uno de los más grandes magos en el mundo mágico.

¿Y en cuanto a él? ¿En qué se había convertido, y en qué se había convertido el Salvador?

Había cambiado mucho después de la primera conversación con Riddle, seguro. Aunque Riddle tenía influencia sobre él, Harry cree que la parte más oscura de su personalidad siempre había estado allí. Y ahora no era El Elegido más. Su relación con Tom no tenía nada que ver con su odio a Voldemort desde que eran completamente diferentes. Pero una extraña sensación había comenzado a crecer en su corazón.

Quería pasar más tiempo con Riddle todos los días, y este deseo lo mordía como una bestia hambrienta. Disfrutaba ver a Riddle y hablándole. Se sentía tan bien y sabía que no podría parar. Riddle se hizo real, se convirtió en más que un amigo o un pedazo de alma dentro de su cabeza. Tom Riddle se convirtió en parte de su vida.

No quería que esta relación cambiara o desapareciera, no hasta el final del tiempo mismo.

Pero nadie podía saber lo que depara el futuro. Y lo que estaba planeado venir siempre vendría al final, de una u otra manera.

-O.o.O.-

Después de entrar en la cueva bajo el agua, Harry se había estado sintiendo ansioso – una fuerte ola de miedo venía de su mente. No podía hablar con Riddle ya que Dumbledore andaba cerca, pero se hizo más y más nervioso cuando se había ido el líquido verde brillante.

Un pequeño medallón de oro brillaba en la parte inferior del reciente.

Harry escuchó a Riddle gritar fuertemente en su mente y no pudo soportarlo más. Después de ayudar a Dumbledore, le preguntó a Riddle con voz preocupada, _-¿¡Tom!? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?-_

No hubo respuesta.

Sintió como su corazón aceleraba. Un mal presentimiento comenzó a crecer y recorrió sobre su piel, haciéndole temblar.

Riddle gritó. Harry se tapó los oídos por el dolor y trato de llamar a Riddle de nuevo, pero el otro no pareció oírlo.

- _¡Por favor! ¡Déjame solo!_ _ **¡No quiero saber, no quiero verlo!-**_

Y el silencio se hizo de nuevo.

Harry no podía hacer nada más que llevar a Dumbledore a Hogwarts. Y en el momento en que dio un paso cerca de la tierra cerca del castillo, su corazón se hundió.

La marca oscura Avada-Kedavra brillaba en el cielo por encima de la torre. La serpiente dentro del cráneo le silbó, y abrió su boca aterradora.

* * *

 **NOTAS DE TRADUCTOR**

Las cosas se empiezan a complica para nuestros protagonistas, me pregunto: ¿Qué les deparará el destino?

¡Otro esta hecho! ¿Qué les pareció? Me gustaría saber su opinión al respecto : )

Muchas, pero de verdad muchas gracias por su apoyo a esta humilde traducción, no tengo cómo agradecerles por esto :) Sus comentarios, favoritos y seguimientos me animan a continuar trayéndoles esta fantástica historia.

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	4. El camino

**Horcrux [TRADUCCIÓN]**

 **Autor:** Violet Tan

 **URL:** / s / 11560211/1 / Horrocrux

 **Parejas:** HP/TMR.

 **Capítulos:** 4/7

 **Descargo de Responsabilidad:** Harry Potter no me pertenece o cualquiera de los personajes, sino a la fantástica J.K. Rowling. Esto es una TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA por Violet Tan, por lo que todos los créditos le pertenecen a ella.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4. El camino.**

 **Advertencia en este capítulo:** SLASH.

Harry estaba acostado en su cama, incapaz de conciliar el sueño, no importa lo mucho que lo ha intentado.

Había tantas cosas que sucedieron estos días y él había estado en shock varias veces. Sorpresas vinieron una tras otra, y la mayoría no fueron agradables.

Dumbledore estaba muerto. Había sido asesinado por Severus Snape, el príncipe mestizo, y había caído de la Torre. Sin embargo, Harry podía sentir que algo estaba mal en todo el asunto. Aprendió a observar todo críticamente después de hacerse amigo de Riddle y haber visto los motivos de Dumbledore. Dumbledore definitivamente no había estado rogando por su vida, había estado demasiado tranquilo y aliviado al final como si estuviera listo para ese momento desde hace mucho tiempo.

Aunque Harry no podía entender el propósito de Dumbledore, en realidad nunca lo hizo, no habría estado sorprendido de que Dumbledore le hubiera ocultado otro secreto, otra vez. La parte que realmente le confundía era el actuar de Snape. Si nada hubiera pasado, habría estado mucho más tiempo pensando en eso. Pero él estaba distraído por otra cosa.

Después de buscar en la cueva, Riddle no había vuelto a aparecer. Había estado analizando días y noches buscando en el falso medallón encontrado en la cueva, esperando encontrar alguna pista de la desaparición de Riddle. Pero el dorado medallón se miraba exactamente igual.

Suspirando pesadamente, cerró sus ojos y se sumergió en la noche. Sorprendentemente, se encontró de nuevo en la Sala común de Slytherin. El fuego había sido apagado y algunas chispas brillaban débilmente en el montón de ceniza negra. Las luces verdes brillaban suavemente en el techo y creaban una atmósfera bastante espeluznante. Harry se dio la vuelta, pero realmente no podía ver nada en la penumbra. Cautelosamente, caminó hacia donde debería estar el sofá y extendió la mano – el sofá estaba allí, pero Riddle no.

Una sombra negra en la esquina le llamó su atención. La figura estaba acurrucada en la oscuridad, temblando como un animal herido. Harry se congeló en su lugar y escuchó. Podía escuchar a alguien jadeando y sollozando en silencio allí y comenzó a moverse.

\- _¿Tom? -_

No hubo respuesta. La respuesta no vino, pero la figura se movió ligeramente y Harry estaba seguro ahora.

- _¿Tom? ¿Eres tú?-_

Harry se acercó a la esquina. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca pudo fácilmente reconocer a su amigo. Riddle había enterrado su rostro en sus brazos. Por primera vez, no oculto su debilidad y miedo. Tenía la piel pálida como la de un vampiro, sentado con los brazos alrededor de sus rodillas. Él abrió su boca al notar la presencia de Harry y se quedó sin aliento, - _¿H-Harry?-_ Su voz estaba seca, sonaba como si no hubiese hablado por algunos días.

- _Tom, ¿Qué está mal? ¿Estás bien? Merlín, pareces un desastre.-_ Pregunto Harry lo más suavemente que pudo, - _¿Por qué no me respondes? He estado muy preocupado por ti…-_

 _-No, no, Harry, no deberías haber venido…-_ El cuerpo de Riddle parecía más real que nunca, pero su voz parecía tan inestable que Harry supo inmediatamente que algo estaba terriblemente mal, - _Fui yo. Bloqueé nuestro enlace intencionalmente. Déjame solo ahora, ¡realmente no deberías estar aquí!-_

 _-¿Cómo puedo irme sin saber que está pasando y que está mal contigo?-_ Harry no pudo contenerse más _-¿Por qué me alejas? ¿Qué demonios podría ser tan importante y privado que ni siquiera puedes decirme? ¿Quieres ocultarme cosas como todo el mundo? ¿Me veo como un idiota imprudente e inmaduro para ti? Bueno, tal vez ahora estoy realmente actuando como un idiota ahora. Pero no me iré hasta que sepa que ha pasado, ¿entendido? Siempre hemos sido el uno para el otro y eso no cambiará nunca, ¡nunca más!_ -

- _¡No quiero que me veas así!_ –Riddle gruñó de repente todavía no levantó la vista y su voz se apagó lentamente, - _No quiero que sepas…Por favor, vete por favor.-_

Harry vio como el chico que siempre había sido tan orgulloso y tranquilo se quebró y sintió el dolor insoportable de Riddle. Se dio cuenta de algo, de repente, y suavemente colocó una mano en el hombro de Riddle.

- _Tom.-_ Harry dijo, su voz tranquila y constante, - _Mírame.-_

Riddle dejo de temblar, - _No, no…-_

- _Mírame. Sé que esto te duele, pero evitar el problema no ayudará y es mejor hacerle frente ahora. Puedes confiar en mí. Confías en mí, ¿verdad? Siempre hemos estado juntos, todos estos años… Mírame.-_

Riddle no se resistió más. Dejo sus manos y levanto la vista. Y, finalmente, Harry sabia porque Riddle le había estado evitando por tanto tiempo.

Los ojos rojos como la sangre se le quedaron viendo en la oscuridad. Una chispa de locura y dolor brillo en sus ojos y luego se había ido. Harry vio el hombre a través de los ojos de Riddle. Podía oír la loca risa, y pudo ver la luz verde brillante que trajo nada, más que solo dolor y muerte…

- _Recordé todo, Harry.-_

 _ **-Yo los recordaba.-**_

-O.o.O.-

-Soy él.-

Riddle se quedó sin aliento profundamente y trato de calmarse, _\- Yo soy él, y él es yo. Todo tiene sentido después de que vi ese medallón… Soy Voldemort, no el Tom Riddle de quince años como pensaba._ -

- _Yo fui el que abrió la cámara secreta, mató accidentalmente a una niña e hice el diario después; Fui yo el que fue a la vieja Casa Gaunt y utilicé a Morfin Gaunt para matar a Tom Riddle Sr. y a su familia muggle; fui yo el que tomo el anillo de Marvolo y lo convirtió en un Horcrux, junto con la copa, el medallón y la diadema; fui yo el que mató a tus padres y a cientos de inocentes… yo fui el que te dio esa cicatriz y arruinó tu infancia, Harry. Te hice un Horcrux por accidente y viví en tu mente como un pedazo del alma de Voldemort. Sin embargo, la explosión de magia fue tan poderosa que algo salió mal, y olvidé todo._

- _Pensé que me quede con usted solo durante unos cinco años, pero he estado en tu mente desde hace más de quince años. Pensé que no cometí ninguna razón para que me odies… pensé que tenía derecho de estar contigo… pensé que tenía derecho a…_ \- susurró Riddle, _\- pensé que nunca volvería a ver odio en tus ojos de nuevo, pero sabía que una vez que veas mis ojos me odiarías para siempre. Una vez que sabías lo que fui y lo que soy, una vez que entiendas que yo soy él, estarías disgustado y me dejarías solo o intentarías matarme. Me lo merezco, pensé que estaba listo… Pero tenía demasiado miedo de ver la decepción y la rabia en tus ojos. Por eso corté la conexión, esperando que no vengas aquí de nuevo, esperando que me olvidaras en lugar de odiarme… Pero ahora recuerdo que todavía tengo algo importante que decirte, Harry._ -

Los ojos rojos se reunieron con los esmeraldas, y Riddle desvió la mirada.

- _Lo siento, Harry. Siento todo lo que he hecho, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer corregir mis errores ahora.-_

- _ **Tienes que matarme.**_ _No hay otra manera. No vas a morir luchando contra Voldemort, porque no te dejaré.-_

-O.o.O.-

- _Solo podrás matar a Voldemort después de que me hayas destruido, así que tenemos que encontrar una manera de matarme sin herirte.-_ Riddle concluyó, había miedo y determinación en sus ojos.

- _Tom, espera un minuto…_ -Harry trató de interrumpirlo.

- _No, primero tenemos que separarnos y ponerme en otro Horcrux o alguna otra cosa, y entonces tu pued-_ -

\- _Tom.-_

Los ojos de Riddle se agrandaron cuando sintió los brazos de Harry alrededor de su cuerpo.

- _Cállate_.-

El beso era más como un bocado. El muchacho de ojos esmeralda había tirado sus gafas a un lado y calló las palabras de Riddle con sus propios labios. Y Riddle devolvió el beso sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Su mente se volvió en blanco y se olvidó de todos sus pensamientos suicidas.

Se besaron en la oscuridad. En realidad no significaba nada, pero al mismo tiempo significaba todo. En ese momento, ambos olvidaron sus desastrosas vidas, sus responsabilidades, su verdad, sus mentiras, y el destino desconocido que les espera. No se preocuparon por la guerra, por la escuela, por los magos, los muggles o de todo el mundo. Todo lo que querían era estar juntos y todo lo demás no importaba.

Finalmente se separaron, se inclinaron en la pared y jadearon pesadamente. Harry estaba perplejo así como Riddle. Después de mucho tiempo que parecía un siglo, Harry volvió a hablar, - _no vuelvas a mencionar la posibilidad de matarte, nunca. Nunca sería capaz de hacer eso, ¿me escuchas? Voy a encontrar una manera de conseguirte un cuerpo, por lo que puedes estar realmente vivo… ¡Oh, deja a los demás tener su guerra! ¡Ni siquiera me importa, siempre y cuando mis amigos estén vivos y bien! Nunca quise ser un héroe, los demás pusieron la responsabilidad sobre mis hombros y ¡estoy tan cansado de todo! Algunos están celosos ¡De mí! ¡Cómo si tuviera una opción! ¡Nunca nadie pareció darse cuenta de que iba a rechazar cualquier estúpido título que me dejaron mis padres! Voy a juntar todos los Horcrux para encontrar una solución. Te daré un cuerpo y huiremos. Quiero estar contigo y he terminado con lo que me han dicho que haga_.-

- _Pero… Mientras yo viva, Voldemort no será derrotado. Además, yo soy una parte de Voldemort e hice muchas cosas terribles, por si lo olvidabas. ¿Todavía quieres estar conmigo, a pesar de todo?_ –Preguntó Riddle, mirándolo asustado.

- _Sí, lo hago. Has demostrado remordimiento, cosa que Voldemort nunca podría entender, y necesitar. Literalmente, te convertiste en parte de mí, Tom. Una parte de mi alma, mi mente, y mi vida. Yo sería una persona diferente sin ti, al igual que serías una persona totalmente diferente sin mí,_ -dijo Harry suavemente.

- _Bueno, en este caso…_ -Después de un corto periodo de tiempo, Riddle pareció tomar una decisión y él no tenía dudas más, - _¿Qué estamos esperando?-_

-O.o.O.-

Harry, Ron y Hermione siguieron a Neville a través del pasaje a través del retrato de Ariana Dumbledore. Realmente no sabía qué era lo que se supone que debería sentir ahora. Ellos encontraron y destruyeron el Medallón y la Copa con ella. Ahora, los únicos Horcrux que faltaban eran la Diadema de Ravenclaw y Nagini… Bueno, la Diadema, Nagini y el mismo.

Por supuesto, Harry no era tan tonto como para decirles a sus amigos acerca el hecho que él era un Horcrux. No es que no quisiera decirle la verdad a Ron y a Hermione, pero Hermione era tan lista y ella probablemente estaría curiosa acerca de dónde obtuvo esa información y sería una larga y complicada historia para explicar. Bueno, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que sí sus amigos lo apoyarían al saber que se hizo amigo de Tom Marvolo Riddle… Bueno, probablemente no.

Él todavía estaba intentando todo para salvar a Riddle. Había estado molesto deprimido y decepcionado, pero nunca se dio por vencido tan fácilmente. De hecho, había estado utilizando el medallón para experimentar con el fin de encontrar alguna manera, pero no fue muy efectivo ya que Harry no podía dejar que los demás sepan acerca de su plan. Para evitar problemas innecesarios, Riddle rara vez habló con él durante el día y en vez de eso sólo podían reunirse en las noches.

Agitó su mano y saludó a los miembros del ED después de pasar a través de la puerta de la Sala de los Menesteres sin prestar mucha atención. Después de pretender desconocer la ubicación de la diadema (Riddle le había dicho todo lo que recordaba así que Harry era muy consiente de dónde estaba) y preguntándole a algunos estudiantes, se dirigió a la torre de Ravenclaw con Luna. Ron y Hermione habían desaparecido y Harry supuso que iban a destruir la copa.

Harry estaba tan sorprendido cuando Luna aturdió a Alecto Carrow fácilmente con éxito que no se dio cuenta cuando Amycus entró –afortunadamente llevaba su capa de invisibilidad. Se encargaron de los Mortífagos con ayuda de la Profesora McGonagall y Harry comenzó a correr de regreso inmediatamente. Harry estaba seguro de que Luna comprendió todo por la mirada que le dio, aunque no sabía cómo. Podía ver en los ojos de Luna que sus secretos estarían a salvo con ella, así que le dijo a Luna que se vaya y encuentre un lugar seguro y que no se preocupe –esa era una de las razones por las que le gustaba tanto Luna. Luna siempre fue prudente y tranquila sin importar lo que sucediese.

Escuchó el anuncio de Voldemort, pero decidió no hacer nada al respecto por ahora. Todavía había tiempo suficiente antes de la medianoche y ahora la diadema era su prioridad. Rápidamente, se precipitó en la solitaria habitación y pasó junto a los estantes llenos de libros y otros objetos olvidados. El busto quebrado de un brujo feo con una peluca todavía estaba de pie en el mismo lugar que recordaba. Podía ver la joya azul brillante y extendió su mano.

Una voz familiar llamó detrás de él tan pronto como llegó a la diadema.

"No te muevas, Potter."

Harry se dio la vuelta lentamente, con las manos en el aire con la diadema y miró con desdén al chico rubio y sus dos altos seguidores de pie detrás de él, un poco impaciente.

"¡Ah, Draco Malfoy! Tiempo sin verte, ¿estabas hablándome?"

-O.o.O.-

Antes de que Draco pudiera abrir su boca, Harry rápidamente comenzó de nuevo, "Aunque me gustaría tener una pequeña charla con ustedes desde que somos 'viejos amigos', este no es el momento más apropiado. Ves, estoy un poco corto de tiempo. Así que si me excusas, ¿podrías por favor, hacerte a un lado? Lo siento, tengo que correr."

"¿Qué te hace pensar que seguiré tus ordenes, Potter?" Draco dijo, sorprendido. Mantuvo su varita alzada, la cara enrojeciendo de ira. "Tú deberías ser el que debe tener miedo ahora. Somos tres personas, y en realidad no tienes ninguna oportunidad contra todos nosotros."

"¿No lo hago?" Harry saco su varita y jugo con ella, mirándolo sin interés, "Oh, tal vez. Pero no me importa. Y el hecho es, yo no estoy asustado de ustedes tres desde que se miran tontos, no dan miedo… Pero ya estás indeciso, Malfoy. No sabes de lo que soy capaz ahora, ¿verdad?"

Draco se encogió un poco y dio un paso atrás.

"Voy a decirlo de nuevo, ya que no estabas escuchando. Draco Malfoy, voy a hacer algo muy importante en este momento y tú no tienes idea de lo que es. Quien sabe, ¿tal vez estoy ansioso por conocer al Señor Oscuro antes de la medianoche? Me necesitas con vida por lo que no puedes hacerme nada realmente. Pero yo puedo hacer **nada** a ti y lo haré porque estoy en un apuro. ¡AHORA, FUERA DE MI CAMINO!"

Draco no se movió, parecía indeciso, pero bajo la varita. Harry asintió con satisfacción. Malfoy era cauteloso y lo suficientemente inteligente después de todo. Desde que consideraba a Draco su familiar, no iba a dañar al chico siempre y cuando no fuera demasiado lejos.

Se dio la vuelta y corrió a una esquina, haciendo caso omiso a las ráfagas verdes de mágica procedentes de Goyle o Crabbe (no se molestó en comprobarlo) y lanzó un hechizo protector. Mantuvo la diadema en su mano y sintió la magia oscura en su interior.

"Sal, Voldemort. Su homólogo me está esperando en el bosque prohibido y no creo que le guste que le hagan esperar. Contesta a mis preguntas o te destruiré."

LA oscura figura de un hombre se levantó de la diadema. No estaba claro, pero todavía podía reconocer a un joven Voldemort. El Horcrux le sonrió.

"No sé muy bien quien eres tú. ¿Por qué deberías responder tus preguntas?"

"Te lo dije, respondes mis preguntas o morirás inmediatamente." Harry bufó y sacó un colmillo de basilisco de su bolsa, "Creo que es bastante sencillo."

La diadema se encogió y cedió, "¿Qué quieres saber?"

"Simple. ¿Cómo puedo sacar una pieza de alma de un Horcrux y darle un cuerpo real?"

La diadema levantó una ceja, "¿Por qué quieres saber eso de todos modos?"

"Nada de tu negocio, ahora, HABLA." Harry se impacientaba de nuevo, era casi la medianoche y tenía que acabar de una vez rápido. Se preocupaba por Riddle mucho, sí. Pero no por este.

"Si la persona que creó el Horcrux todavía sigue con vida, entonces incluso si el trozo de alma ganara un cuerpo real, sería aún controlado por su creador. El principio es simple, la suficiente energía vital y el poder mágico podrían ser suficientes para crear un nuevo cuerpo a un Horcrux, pero sólo podría funcionar si es el único Horcrux restante y el creador ha muerto."

"El único Horcrux restante… Así que los otros Horcrux tienen que ser eliminados cómo esto… ¿Correcto?" Harry asintió y dijo con frialdad.

Apuñaló la diadema con el colmillo de basilisco sin pensarlo dos veces.

La figura oscura de Voldemort gritó y se dispersó en pequeños pedazos. Hubo un líquido como la sangre negro que fluía de la diadema, pero Harry simplemente lo tiró al suelo.

"Lo siento." Harry dejo el colmillo, era inútil ahora, "dije que ibas a morir si no respondías a mis preguntas, pero no prometí que vivirías después de responderlas."

Miró a su reloj, eran cinco para las doce. Todavía podía llegar a tiempo si corría muy rápido.

"El creador debe estar muerto… lo tengo."

Parecía que era necesario tener que reunirse con el Señor Oscuro después de todo.

* * *

 **NOTAS DE TRADUCTORA.**

¡Otro está hecho! ¿Qué les pareció? Me gustaría saber su opinión al respecto.

Antes que nada me disculpo por el atraso en la publicación del capítulo. No organicé bien esta semana por lo que no había revisado este capítulo. Así que, ¡Aquí está!

Ya nos estamos acercando al final de esta aventura :') Sólo dos capítulos más y el epílogo. Espero sigan apoyando a esta historia hasta el final.

También muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que le han dado a esta traducción. ¡Son l s mejores!

Por cierto, les invito a leer una nueva traduccion que publiqué hace unos días, llamado "Rapunzel, Rapunzel, Where is your hair? (Rapunzel, Rapunzel...¿Dónde está tu cabello?)" de la increíble phoenixmaiden13. Sería genial que se den una vuelta por allá ;)

En fin, eso es todo por ahora… Así que, saludos a todos y,

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

Maya.


	5. Respuestas

**Horcrux [TRADUCCIÓN]**

 **Autor:** Violet Tan

 **URL:** / s / 11560211 / 1 / Horcrux

 **Parejas:** HP / TMR.

 **Capítulos:** 5 / 7

 **Descargo de Responsabilidad:** Harry Potter no me pertenece o cualquiera de los personajes, sino a la fantástica J.K. Rowling. Esto es una TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA por Violet Tan, por lo que todos los créditos le pertenecen a ella.

 **Editado el 08 de Febrero del 2017.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5. Respuestas.**

-O.o.O.-

Harry corrió por el pasillo a toda prisa. Todavía tenía algo importante por hacer, antes de que Voldemort comience la guerra y asesine a alguien por su ausencia. Tenía una idea, y tenía que asegurarse que todo vaya de acuerdo a su plan. No podía permitirse el lujo de fallar, no debe fallar.

La capa de invisibilidad le ayudó a llegar a la puerta de forma segura, pero Neville casi entró con él. Harry se quitó la capa y lo llamó: "¡Neville!"

El muchacho con la cara redonda se puso de pie sorprendido, y Harry se aclaró la garganta. "Soy yo. Tengo un plan y necesito tu ayuda. Pero ahora no tengo mucho tiempo porque hay tres minutos para el final antes de la medianoche. No necesitas responder, por favor solo escúchame."

Neville asintió rápidamente, un poco nervioso, pero listo.

"¿Sabías que Voldemort tiene una serpiente gigante llamada Nagini? Mátala. Podrás encontrar lo que necesitas en el Sombrerero Seleccionador. Por favor, haz lo que digo, ¿de acuerdo? Esto es muy importante, solamente no tengo tiempo para explicarlo."

"Harry, no vas a…"

"No." Harry interrumpió con firmeza, "Esta es otra de las tareas que Dumbledore me dio, pero tengo que salir por un tiempo, por lo que ahora es tuya." En realidad, no estaba mintiendo en su totalidad. Estaba seguro de que su muerte fue de alguna forma parte del plan de Dumbledore.

Volvió a correr, ignorando la cara confusa de Neville. Todo estaba a punto de acabar. Estaba asustado, pero esta era la única manera y no tenía tiempo para pensar en otra solución. Solo después de que Voldemort esté muerto, Riddle tendría la oportunidad de vivir. Y la mejor manera de acercarse a Voldemort era, obviamente, ir a verlo como él había pedido. Se dio cuenta que no sobreviviría después de que el plan se haya realizado, pero valdría la pena.

 _-¡Harry! ¡Para y regresa por el amor de Merlín! ¡Lo que vas a hacer podría no funcionar! ¡Nadie sabe lo que sucederá y no puedes arriesgar tu vida por ello!_ \- Riddle le gritaba preocupado en su mente.

\- _Esta es la única salida, Tom. Sé que nunca vas a usar mi energía vital para conseguir un cuerpo, pero puedo ofrecerte uno. Una vez que Voldemort me mate, serás capaz de tomar mi cuerpo –no discutas, no digo que eso nunca funcionará y escúchame. Sé que podrías dominar mi cuerpo porque el diario hizo lo mismo antes con Ginny. Una vez que esté muerto, mi cuerpo será tuyo y podrías matar a Voldemort después. Entonces todo estará bien. Serías Harry Potter quien venció al Señor Oscuro, suena como el perfecto final de un cuentos de hadas_.-

- _¡Cálmate, Harry! Maldita sea, tiene que haber otra manera, no voy a utilizar tu cuerpo…_ -

- _No tenemos tiempo, Tom. Nuestro tiempo se está agotando. Son casi las doce y tan pronto como inicie la guerra, personas importantes para mi estarán en peligro y será mi culpa. Ahora todo esto se puede evitar. Iba a morir de todos modos de acuerdo al plan de Dumbledore.-_ Harry trató de decirse que no había nada que temer, la muerte era sólo un final y sería rápido. Pero su instinto estaba tomando control sobre él y su corazón latía cada vez más rápido, como un tambor, igual a una cuenta regresiva de su propia vida.

- _¿Por qué…Por qué haces esto para salvarme? ¡Deberías odiarme y tratar de matarme cada vez que puedas, no arriesgar tu vida por mí! Si tengo un cuerpo pero no estás conmigo, entonces ¿cuál es el punto? ¡Deja de ser un tonto ahora y olvídate de tu plan! ¡Vuelve al castillo_ _ **AHORA**_ _!-_ Riddle nunca antes había sonado tan enojado y desesperado. Harry podía sentir la confusión y el miedo en su voz.

\- _Sin ti nunca sería yo de nuevo, Tom. Y mi pasado sólo serían falsos recuerdos que en realidad no existen. ¿Puedes entenderlo, Tom? Estoy ansioso por demostrar que eres real, que todo lo que he sentido no es sólo un sueño. Tal vez estoy tratando de demostrar que tengo una razón para vivir, que mi vida es plena y activa. Sólo soy una pieza de ajedrez en sus mentes, Tom. Soy un arma para ser utilizada, un soldado para ser sacrificado y un modelo para ser adorado a los ojos de los demás, pero eso no es lo que soy. Sólo tú me vez como lo que soy, me vez como Harry Potter y sólo tú puedes entender mis sentimientos. Debido a que has estado conmigo Tom, desde el principio hasta el final. Sólo tú sabes quién soy en realidad, sólo tú me amas como lo que soy. No cómo un salvador o un héroe, sólo como Harry Potter.-_

Caminando por el bosque, Harry tendió su mano y la luz plateada de la luna brillaba suavemente en la snitch dorada tumbada en la palma de su mano.

- _Nunca dejaré que te vayas._ -

De repente, sabía exactamente qué es lo que debe hacer y qué lo esperaba en esa esfera dorada.

Puso la snitch cerca de su boca y luego contra sus labios. El metal se sentía suave, duro y frío. Se acordó de la primera vez que besó a Riddle. Se acordó de lo suave y cálidos que habían sido los labios de Riddle. Y susurró en voz baja y solemne, sabiendo que era lo que había que decir.

" **Voy a morir."**

-O.o.O.-

La piedra negra se rompió en su mano y podía oír sus voces, hablándole fuertemente. Aquellas personas que habían fallecido tan pronto en su vida, aquellas personas que habían sido tan queridas e importantes para él. Cerró sus ojos y sintió su corazón calmarse de nuevo.

Se dirigieron hacia él, y él no sentía ningún tipo de miedo o malestar. Los únicos sentimientos que quedaban eran calma y alivio, como volver a casa después de un trabajo duro en un día largo.

Podía escuchar a la gente y ver las luces que brillan detrás de esos bosques, y sabía que era su destino.

 _Un minuto._

Miró a sus padres y a su padrino. Se veían tan reales, vivos y felices que empezó a preguntarse si el "mundo real" a su alrededor era en realidad una alucinación. Podía ver sus sonrisas de amor y orgullo en sus rostros y estaba satisfecho.

 _Cincuenta segundos._

"¿Te quedarás conmigo?"

"Hasta el final."

 _Cuarenta segundos._

Otra figura apareció en el aire. El chico de cabello oscuro lo miró en silencio. Sus padres no se sorprendieron en absoluto por la llegada de Riddle. Todavía estaban sonriendo como si supieran todo.

"Haz tomado tu decisión." Riddle suspiró, esto no era una pregunta. "No tengo el poder para detenerte, Harry."

"Sí, lo sé."

 _Treinta segundos._

Miró a los ojos de Riddle y sintió el impulso de llorar. Tendió su mano al cuerpo de Riddle, pero esta vez era la realidad y sus dedos tocaron nada al aire.

 _Veinte segundos._

Se acercó a Riddle, y besó sus labios. A pesar de que no debería ser capaz de sentir nada, sentía que el calor estaba allí y se sentía lo suficientemente real para él. Esa sensación era tan hermosa que olvidó su miedo original y la desesperación.

 _Diez segundos._

Se separaron y él se dio la vuelta para ver a sus padres y a su padrino mirándolo con bondad y amor en sus ojos, y eso le dio todo el coraje que necesitaba. Todos o parte de ellos eran él, sus memorias, su alma, sus emociones y su vida. Ellos lo hicieron quien era. No había ningún título, sólo su verdadero yo. Sabía que era el momento, y estaba listo.

"Quédate conmigo."

 _Cero._

Se quitó su capa y lo sostuvo de su mano, caminando a través de los arbustos y frente a Voldemort. Los mortífagos se quedaron sin aliento y gritaron, sus caras teñidas de naranja por el fuego ardiente. Voldemort levantó la vista de su varita. Hubo shock en sus ojos rojos y empezó a hablar.

"Sabía que vendrías, pero no sabía… que vendrías tan rápido y que darías por vencido tan fácilmente."

"No tiene sentido que permita que lastimes a mis amigos cuando tengo la capacidad para evitarlo," Harry sintió su voz temblar, pero se las arregló para mantener la expresión de su rostro tranquilo. Las figuras de Sirius y de sus padres se desvanecieron ante él mientras dejaba caer la piedra al suelo. Pero Riddle seguía de pie junto a él, sosteniendo su mano.

Los gigantes comenzaron a rugir y los Mortífagos en sus túnicas negras se levantaron rápidamente. Sus risas y susurros eran ruidosos y la mayoría de ellos estaba emocionado. Harry pudo ver a la serpiente blanca acurrucarse en la jaula mágica que brillaba intensamente. Bellatrix Lestrange miraba a Voldemort y a Harry con locura y entusiasmo en sus ojos. Harry no alcanzó su varita –Nagini estaba demasiado bien protegida y en realidad no quiere ser golpeado por una docena de Avada Kedavras al mismo tiempo. En cambio, no se movió.

"Viniste a verme, así que aquí estoy. La guerra será innecesaria porque soy yo a quien realmente quieres matar." Dijo, su garganta estaba seca. Los ojos esmeraldas se reunieron con los rojos, y Voldemort inclinó su cabeza como un niño curioso antes de burlarse con frialdad.

"Harry… Potter…" Siseó suavemente, " _El niño que vivió, ha venido a morir…"_

Todos y cada uno estaban esperando. Nadie se movió ni hizo ningún sonido. Voldemort levantó lentamente su varita y los sueños aparecieron en la mente de Harry otra vez. De repente, Riddle dio un paso adelante y lo abrazó con fuerza, y empujó sus labios contra los labios de Harry. Harry fue golpeado por el choque y luego por la confusión. No… algo estaba mal.

 **Algo estaba mal, muy mal.**

Riddle sonrió tristemente a Harry, mirándolo asustado, pero feliz al mismo tiempo. De repente Harry se dió cuenta de lo que Riddle estaba haciendo y quería gritar y chillar y detenerlo…

 _\- Adiós.-_ Riddle dijo en un susurro. Y la mente de Harry se quedó en blanco.

 _-No, no…-_ Harry gritó, _**-¡No, Tom, Noooo!-**_

" _ **Avada Kedavra."**_

Un estallido de luz verde golpeó su cuerpo, y todo desapareció en la oscuridad.

-O.o.O.-

Harry estaba tumbado en el suelo, y estaba solo. El mundo a su alrededor estaba en silencio e incoloro. Ni siquiera podía decir si aún existía o no. El suelo debajo de él parecía real y parecía que aún tenía cuerpo. Después de probar varias veces, se las arregló para abrir los ojos.

Mirando a su alrededor, se encontró con que estaba desnudo e inmediatamente pensando en algunas prendas de vestir. Para su sorpresa, una túnica apareció frente a él y se vistió rápidamente. Al tocar su frente, se dio cuenta que la cicatriz en forma de rayo se había ido y él estaba renovado. Todo también se veía perfectamente claro para él sin sus gafas. El tiempo parecía detenerse en este lugar.

En ese momento escuchó un sonido de un llanto débil que venía de alguna parte. Empezó a buscar y encontró a una criatura llorosa que estaba debajo de lo que parecía un banco. Era un bebé con la piel cruda y sangre encima de su cuerpo, jadeando por aire y llorando en silencio. Harry sabía que hacer de inmediato y pensó en una manta, que apareció junto a él al instante. Cubriendo a la criatura con la suave manta, lo sostuvo en sus brazos tan suavemente como pudo.

"No puedes evitarlo, sólo ríndete."

Se dio la vuelta para ver a Dumbledore en su túnica de color azul oscuro y aplaudió silenciosamente. El tiempo era perfecto, porque tenía tantas cosas que preguntarle al antiguo director. Al mismo tiempo, siguió tratando de consolar a la criatura en sus brazos y en realidad estaba funcionando. Empezó a parecerse a un bebé sano y dejó de llorar, mirando a Harry con ojos negros curiosos e inocentes.

"Oh, ¿No pude evitarlo en realidad? Pensé que estaba siendo muy útil ya." Harry dijo con sarcasmo sin mostrar ningún tipo de expresión facial. Abrazó más fuertemente al bebé y se quedó mirando a Dumbledore con cautela. Dumbledore, obviamente, no esperaba esta reacción y su sonrisa de torció. Después de un tiempo, decidió fingir que nada había ocurrido y abrió sus brazos a Harry, "Harry, eres un buen muchacho. Y has sido muy valiente. Ven."

"No gracias, no soy tu muchacho y voy a ser feliz estando aquí. Ni siquiera me importa desde que técnicamente debería estar muerto –Pero no creo realmente que lo estoy. Así que por favor explique, profesor."

La expresión de Dumbledore se puso seria ahora al darse cuenta de que algo no estaba bien. Miró a Harry cuidadosamente como si nunca lo hubiera conocido, "Mi querido muchacho, Voldemort destruyó el pedazo de alma que puso en tu interior, y ahora has vuelto a ser el mismo de nuevo."

"¿Yo mismo?" Harry resopló, "¿Yo? No, profesor, está completamente equivocado. Sólo era yo cuando este pedazo de alma estaba conmigo. Usted ni siquiera me conoce, profesor… Y no soy tu chico de oro más. Nunca he sido su querido muchacho en primer lugar. Era su precioso salvador, fiel seguidor y peón útil. Si cree que la maldición asesina de Voldemort mató al alma dentro de mí… Dígame, ¿Por qué no me hizo daño de algún modo? Pensé que debería ser como un cincuenta y cincuenta por ciento la probabilidad ¿y por qué no fui yo el que murió?"

La cara de Dumbledore se puso rígida, "Harry, creo que debe haber algún malentendido entre nosotros…"

"Sí, de hecho lo hay. Pero no estoy de humor para hablar de eso ahora por lo que ¿podría responder a mi pregunta, profesor?"

Hubo un silenció incómodo. Y Dumbledore volvió a comenzar, "Voldemort uso su sangre para crear su cuerpo, Harry. La protección de su madre estaba en ustedes dos y mientras Voldemort no estaba muerto…"

"¡Deja de decir tonterías sobre el sacrificio de mi madre! ¡Usted sabe muy bien que lo que ocurrió hace un momento no tenía nada que ver con la protección por la magia! No había tal 'poder mágico en la sangre' que podría ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerme de la maldición asesina, dos veces. Y la cosa de el-vive-y-yo-no-puedo-morir no tiene sentido alguno. Incluso si ese poder protector está trabajando tanto en Voldemort como conmigo, entonces, ¿Qué? Eso en realidad no puede detener a Voldemort de matarme, ¿verdad? Si no voy a morir mientras el viva, ¿Quiere decir que no va a morir cuando yo viva, también? ¿Se supone que debemos vivir felices para siempre, entonces? Realmente no lo creo," Harry gruñó, "¡Usted sabe la verdadera razón detrás de todo esto y todavía estás mintiendo con el fin de hacerme luchar por ti! Sobreviví a la maldición asesina esta vez, no dependió de la suerte o las razones poco convincentes que diste. ¡Sobreviví porque otra persona murió protegiéndome, igual que mi madre lo hizo!

"Harry, cálmate. Escucha lo que dices, no sabes de lo que estás hablando."

"Oh, por supuesto, sé exactamente de lo que estoy hablando. ¿Por qué la maldición no estaba destinada para matarme? ¿Por qué matar al pedazo de alma dentro de mí en su lugar? Debido a que Tom Riddle tomó la maldición asesina por mí. Eligió morir para que yo pudiera vivir," Harry miró a los ojos negros del bebé. "No sabe nada, profesor. Se ha perdido de mucho."

"Harry-"

"¿Podría, por favor continuar con su explicación, cuando todavía esté interesado?"

"Tú eras el séptimo Horcrux, que Voldemort no quería volver a crear. Después de asesinar a tus padres, su alma se volvió extremadamente inestable y un pedazo de ella eligió vivir en el único ser vivo que quedaba en esa habitación… y fuiste tú."

"¿Y lo sabías todo este tiempo?"

Dumbledore sonrió, "Lo supuse, pero estaba mayormente adivinando."

"¿Usted lo sabía todo el tiempo, y ni siquiera se molestó en decirme? ¿En serio? Qué amable de su parte." Harry dijo irónicamente.

La sonrisa de Dumbledore se congeló en su rostro.

"Me has entrenado tantos años para que muera y lo ocultaste de mí hasta ahora. ¿Y entonces usted está explicando todo cuando todo el daño estaba hecho? Maldita sea."

"¡Ese era tu deber, Harry! ¡Era tu destino! ¡Debes luchar por todas aquellas personas que dependen y creen en ti! ¡Es una responsabilidad de la que no se puede escapar!" Dumbledore no podía fingir más y su tono de voz de volvió helado.

"¡No se atreva a hablar conmigo sobre el deber! ¿Qué pasa con el mundo mágico? ¿Qué tan débil debe ser la gente para depender de un chico de diecisiete años de edad, para salvar sus traseros y derrotar a uno de los más peligrosos magos oscuros en el mundo? ¿Alguna vez ha notado lo ridículo que suena esto? ¡No te atrevas a hablarme acerca del destino! ¡Mi madre murió para salvarme y ella derrotó a Voldemort, debí haber sido tratado como el hijo de un héroe, no sólo una carga que podía dejar con los Dursley en el momento que quiera! Y no menciones a la profecía. Que Voldemort creyó que un bebé de un año de edad era la mayor amenaza para él era comprensible, teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que ya estaba loco en ese momento. Pero, ¿Cómo podría creer también esa basura? Todos ustedes estaban haciendo lo que querían para mí. ¿Alguien me preguntó acerca de lo que quería? ¿No? Muy mal, porque no quería llegar a ser su salvador y fue usted el que me estaba obligando a luchar y morir por ti. ¿Por qué tiene algo que ver que mi madre me salvo contigo de todos modos? ¿Quién le dio el derecho de poner todo sobre mis hombros? ¿Quién le dio el poder de decidir qué tipo de vida debería tener? Todo el mundo me quiere para salvar su preciosa vida, pero ¿Qué pasa con mi vida? ¡¿QUÉ HAY SOBRE LA MÍA?!" Harry gritó hasta que estaba demasiado cansado para gritar. Se sintió tan enojado que la rabia se apoderó de él. Jadeó pesadamente, ardiendo de ira y observando el rostro aturdido de Dumbledore. En realidad se sintió feliz de sacar todo.

El bebé en sus brazos parecía asustado por su repentino arrebato y Harry se dio cuenta rápidamente de su error. Se calmó de inmediato y comenzó a consolar al bebé otra vez hasta que se durmió.

Dumbledore parecía diez años mayor después de escuchar lo que dijo. La rabia en sus ojos azules desapareció por completo y sólo había tristeza y remordimiento.

"Lo siento tanto, Harry. Tienes razón. No fue solo Voldemort el que le arruinó su infancia… Nosotros lo hicimos, también. Me disculpo por lo que he hecho. Me disculpo por lo que hemos hecho, y por todo el dolor que sintió."

"Acepto sus disculpas aunque ya no valen anda. Pero ya no importa. He aceptado mi identidad. Una pregunta más, ¿por qué mi varita venció a la que Voldemort había tomado prestado?"

"No estoy seguro." Dumbledore parecía indeciso ahora.

"¡Entonces adivínelo! Vamos, puedo considerar que usted es muy bueno adivinando, ¿no? Estoy listo para morir, su plan está funcionando perfectamente y definitivamente quiero derrotar a Voldemort en este momento. Así que, por favor, ¿solamente responda a mi humilde pregunta y amablemente me dice toda la verdad esta vez?" Harry se burló. Nunca había sido tan malo antes, pero se encontró que no era tan difícil.

"Sus varitas tienen el mismo tipo de núcleo y reaccionaron. La última vez derrotó a su varita y tomó una parte de su poder mágico. Y cuando Voldemort lo estaba persiguiendo, su varita lo reconoció y lanzó su poder mágico hacia él y destruyó la varita de Lucius," explicó Dumbledore.

"Genial, suena como si mi varita fuera la mejor varita y es en realidad el héroe del mundo mágico," Harry rodó los ojos, "lo que ayuda mucho, muchas gracias. ¿Y las Reliquias de la Muerte? Voldemort tomó la varita mayor pero no funcionaba muy bien, ¿verdad? Oh… ya veo, Draco Malfoy lo desarmó antes y usted no eres el propietario más. Oh, Snape está en peligro ahora, entonces. Hablando de él, ¿está de su lado o el de Voldemort? Estoy muy confundido porque parecía que su muerte fue planeada."

Dumbledore lo miró con incredulidad en sus ojos y finalmente suspiró, "Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando te volviste tan perspectivo, Harry… Sabía que eras listo, pero no creí que eras tan brillante. Severus me hizo prometer que nunca le volvería a decir a nadie acerca de esto… pero ahora, ya que estoy muerto pero él todavía está vivo, creo que tienes derecho de saber acerca de esto. Además, él tiene el derecho de ser libre, también…"

Harry escuchó en silencio y se sorprendió por el hecho de que Severus Snape en realidad había estado enamorado de su madre cuando ambos eran jóvenes y Lily había tenido sentimientos por él, también. Eso explicaba la mirada en los ojos de Snape cuando estaba viendo a Harry. El odio, el amor, la amargura, la tristeza y los remordimientos se mezclaron juntos en esos ojos negros… Harry entendió por fin. Desde que el hombre le había salvado la vida tantas veces, decidió ser agradecido y asegurarse de que Voldemort fuera molestado bastante como para pensar en matar a Snape.

"Una última pregunta, Profesor Dumbledore, sobre las reliquias de la muerte…"

"Ah, sí…." Dumbledore parecía un niño que había sido atrapado cometiendo una travesura, "¿Me perdonas, Harry? ¿Perdonas mis acciones? Me estaba preguntando por qué te hice esto… y aquí está la razón, yo no quiero que vayas por el mismo camino que tomé. Tenía miedo de que te convirtieras en alguien como yo y cometas los mismos errores. ¡Oh, Reliquias de la Muerte! ¡El sueño de un hombre desesperado! Harry, ¿crees que soy mejor persona que Voldemort?"

"Bueno, al menos no mató a tanta gente. Así que sí, creo que sí," Al ver las lágrimas de Dumbledore, Harry se sorprendió. Se puso a simpatizar con el viejo de nuevo.

""Era tan tonto en buscar la manera para evitar la muerte, Harry. Las Reliquias de la muerte, y no Horcruxes. Y Gellert Grindelwald estaba buscándolas, también. Nos unimos y nos enteramos de una de las reliquias, la capa de invisibilidad que fue heredada por los descendientes del tercer hermano del cuento."

"Oh, ese fue mi antepasado a continuación," Esto no era nuevo para Harry por lo que se mantuvo inmóvil. Miró hacia abajo al bebé que dormía profundamente y sonrió.

"Fue mi culpa… tomé aquel manto de su padre para mis propios fines, porque no podía resistir a la tentación de poseer dos de las reliquias al mismo tiempo y tu padre murió. Yo nunca había caído tan bajo como antes," la voz de Dumbledore estaba llena de agonía y arrepentimiento, "Sabes mis secretos, Harry. Estaba tan orgulloso y avaro, quería ser famoso y escapar…"

"No fue culpa suya," Harry lo interrumpió, mirándolo fijamente y dándose cuenta de algo, "A propósito, usted lo amo, ¿verdad?"

"¿Qué?" Los ojos azules de Dumbledore se abrieron, se congeló.

"Oh, amaste a Gellert Grindelwand y él igual. Estuvieron juntos por bastante tiempo, y todavía tienes sentimientos por él, -Puedo verlo en tus ojos – y usted debería sentirse feliz. Él también lo hizo. Su última acción antes de su muerte fue tratar de proteger su tumba de Voldemort… Y no me de todas esas tonterías de pena-y-culpa, eso se llama amor. Nadie no le teme a la muerte, usted no es la excepción. Y nadie puede resistir el poder del amor." Harry todavía estaba enojado con Dumbledore, pero no tanto. Vio a un hombre viejo y cansado que perdió todo lo que quería. No le gustaba que el hombre podía hacer cualquier cosa por el bien mayor, pero podía entender a ese viejo hombre mejor.

"Por lo tanto, ¿Vas a perdonarme Harry?" Dumbledore sonrió débilmente, mirándose solo y perdido.

"Oh, deja de pedir perdón y empieza a buscarlo, por el bien de Merlín. Profesor, usted seguramente lo encontrará de nuevo, y pienso que él está esperando por usted." Harry sonrió a Dumbledore, acariciando al bebé en sus brazos, "Antes de irme, todavía tengo a alguien más por ver."

Dumbledore sonrió, feliz y agradecido en este momento. Miró al bebe y pareció entender algo, y asintió. Le guiñó a Harry, "Por fin, Harry, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? ¿Qué te ha cambiado tanto? Quiero decir, ¿cuándo comenzó? Para ser honesto, nunca pensé que Tom sería capaz de amar a alguien… y sin embargo, él estaba dispuesto a morir por ti… ¿Cuándo empezó todo?"

La figura del anciano estaba desapareciendo, y Harry respondió, sonriendo con tristeza, "Todo empezó con un sueño, Profesor Dumbledore."

Dumbledore asintió con satisfacción y alivio, luego se desvaneció delante de él. Harry sabía que iba a encontrarse con Gellert Grindelwand otra vez, y les deseó felicidad.

Acarició al bebé, tarareando algunas canciones tranquilas. Ahora, sólo tenía que esperar a esa persona, y sabía que no sería por mucho tiempo.

* * *

 **NOTAS DE TRADUCTORA.**

¡Gracias por todo el apoyo, son geniales!

Ya el próximo capítulo es el final, ¡Qué emoción!

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

Maya.


	6. La Tumba

**Horcrux (TRADUCCIÓN)**

 **Autor:** Violet Tan

 **URL:** / s / 11560211 / 1 / Horcrux

 **Parejas:** HP / TMR.

 **Capítulos:** 6 / 7

 **Descargo de Responsabilidad:** Harry Potter no me pertenece o cualquiera de los personajes, sino a la fantástica J.K. Rowling.

Esto es una TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA por Violet Tan, por lo que todos los créditos le pertenecen a ella.

 ** _N/T: Modificado el 24 de Noviembre del 2016._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6. La tumba**

-O.o.O.-

Sentado en el banco, Harry esperó en silencio. Sabía que chico vendría.

Un grupo de pisadas estaban viniendo hacia él, y alzó la vista. Puso al bebé en el banco suavemente, se puso de pie y sonrió.

Tom Riddle estaba de pie frente a él, vestido con su uniforme escolar de Slytherin como de costumbre y sonriendo. Sus ojos eran otra vez oscuros como su cabello y caminaba hacia Harry, pero se detuvo vacilante. Su sonrisa desapareció.

"Ah, este es el sentimiento de la muerte…" Dijo simplemente, mirando sus manos, "Se siente mejor de lo que pensaba, no es tan terrible, solo tranquilo y silencioso."

Harry no pudo evitar tirar a Riddle en un abrazo. Sentía las calientes lágrimas correr por sus mejillas, pero no trató de detenerlas. Jadeó y susurró, "Tom, ¿por qué?"

"Sin mí, todavía tienes todo lo demás. Todavía tienes a tus amigos que amas y las personas que quieres proteger, Harry. Todavía tienes la oportunidad de amar a alguien y ser amado. Mereces ser comprendido y cuidado. Pero yo no tenía nada para ti. No podría soportar perderte."

"Nunca pensé… estaba preparado para morir y nunca me di cuenta de lo que harías hasta el último minuto…" Harry miró hacia los oscuros ojos, "¡No es justo! Sólo necesitaba un poco más de tiempo y habría llegado a algo más… podríamos haber vivido juntos, podríamos…"

"Escuchame, Harry, pienso que esto podría ser nuestra despedida y… Por favor, vive feliz, tu merecer una vida feliz y colorida, libre de las responsabilidades que las personas te dieron y de Voldemort. Vuelve a tu mundo, Harry. No te compadezcas de los muertos, simpatiza con los vivos. Puedes derrotar a Voldemort y hacer cualquier cosa que quieras. Vas a ser tan brillante en el futuro como lo eres ahora, Harry. Más importante aún, puedes ser tú mismo ahora. Puedes hacer mucho más, y es una vida maravillosa esperándote," había una luz brillando en los ojos de Riddle, "y yo seré feliz por ti, también."

El cuerpo de Riddle empezó a hacerse transparente, y comenzó a desaparecer ahora.

"¡Tom!"

"Se me acaba el tiempo, Harry. Mi poder se desvanece y no va a durar mucho tiempo," Riddle sonrió con tristeza, "y sabes que la criatura que está en el banco es lo que seré. Solo soy un fragmento del alma de Voldemort, asi que no puedo permanecer en tu mundo como un fantasma, ni puedo pasar donde las personas valientes van. Estaré atrapado aquí para siempre, y ese será el castigo que merezco."

"No-"

"Harry, tu futuro te está esperando. Puedo verlo, será increíble y maravilloso. Olvídate de mí, y sigue adelante. ¡Prométemelo!"

Harry extendió su mano, pero sus dedos sólo atravesaron el cuerpo de Riddle y no sintió nada.

"Me quedaré contigo para siempre, Harry. Siempre y cuando creas en mí, siempre voy a estar allí para ti. Voy a cumplir mi promesa." Dijo Riddle en voz baja.

Harry sintió el dolor ardiendo en su cuerpo, como una parte de su alma fue quitada de él, dejando atrás una larga, profunda y sangrante cicatriz.

"Te amo," dijo finalmente. Entendió sus sentimientos ahora, pero era demasiado tarde. Demasiado tarde para los dos y no podía hacer nada al respecto ahora.

"Lo sé," Riddle emitió, "Gracias."

"Te encontraré."

"Y te esperaré."

El mundo se estaba desmoronando a su alrededor, pero Harry sabía que todas las cosas que habían sucedido aquí era real. Se convirtieron en parte de su alma, parte de su memoria, parte de su vida. Tom Riddle, el Horcrux, los sueños, su amistad, sus promesas, sus sacrificios, y su amor… Recordaba todo, y nunca lo olvidaría.

" **Adiós, Harry."**

Y todo volvió a empezar.

-O.o.O.-

Se sintió tumbado boca abajo, mirando hacia el suelo. Pero esta vez, había piedras y el suelo frío y duro debajo de su cuerpo y se dio cuenta que estaba de regreso en el bosque oscuro. Le dolía todo su cuerpo, sus gafas estaban a su lado, su brazo izquierdo torcido en una posición extraña y la boca abierta. El aroma de las hojas y la hierba llenó su nariz y no se movió.

Podía escuchar a la gente hablar ansiosa y sus pasos apresurados, y lentamente aprendió que Voldemort se había desmayado como él lo hizo. Esto era otro misterio para él, pero en este momento no estaba interesado en saber la respuesta.

No sabía quién había sido enviado a comprobar su estado hasta que escuchó la voz temblorosa de Narcissa Malfoy. Parecía que volvía a tener suerte. El Señor y la Señora Malfoy no se preocupaban acerca de quien ganaría más, su única preocupación era su hijo. Y Harry sabía que harían cualquier cosa para mantener a Draco seguro y vivo.

Se quedó quieto cuando la multitud festejó su muerte, y se mantuvo inmóvil cuando Hagrid comenzó a llevarlo al castillo. La guerra ni siquiera había comenzado todavía. Nadie había sido herido hasta ahora, nadie había muerto…

Pero Riddle había muerto para salvarlo.

Intentó concentrarse, pero no encontró nada en su mente. Sentía su alma vacía y que estaba confundido.

La reacción de la gente fue peor de lo que había esperado. Escuchó los gritos desesperados de Ron y Hermione y el grito de la profesora McGonagall. Le dijo que al menos estaban todos vivos y bien, y que él estaba en realidad ileso. Así que todo estaba perfectamente bien. Esperaba que Snape no esté cerca, ya que el hombre definitivamente sería el próximo objetivo de Voldemort después de manipularlo. Harry no escuchó lo que Voldemort estaba diciendo, pero se dio cuenta que alguien salió corriendo de la multitud y fue golpeado por un hechizo antes de darse cuenta que Voldemort había quemado al Sombreo Seleccionador en la cabeza de Neville.

De pronto escucho gritos y sintió a la gente moverse. Rápidamente sacó la capa de invisibilidad y la echó sobre su cuerpo, poniéndose de pie. No podía dejar a ninguno de sus amigos en peligro.

Todo fue tan rápido, Neville sacó la espada de Gryffindor y cortó la cabeza de Nagini en menos de cinco segundos. Voldemort gruñó de ira y con el cuerpo de su mascota cayó a sus pies… Todos estaban confundidos ahora desde que las personas empezaron a gritar y a correr por todas partes. Manteniéndose tranquilo y cubierto, Harry siguió a Voldemort hasta el gran salón. La guerra acaba de comenzar y Harry la terminaría tan pronto como pudiese.

Cuando Bellatrix Lestrange cayó al suelo, muerta, Voldemort gritó furiosamente. Su poder mágico arrojó a sus enemigos al aire y apuntó su varita hacia Molly Weasley.

"¡Protego!" Harry gritó. Se quitó su capa.

La gente aplaudió y los mortífagos alzaron sus varitas. Después de unos segundos, estaban de nuevo en silencio. Voldemort y Harry se miraron y comenzaron a dar vueltas alrededor como lobos buscando la debilidad del otro.

"Nadie interferirá." Harry se aclaró la garganta y dijo en voz alta: "Esto queda entre nosotros y no necesito la ayuda de nadie. Fue Voldemort el que decidió creer en la profecía y quien comenzó esta guerra, y yo no dejaré de luchar."

Voldemort rió y se burló de Harry, "Potter no quieres decir… ¿verdad? ¿A quién más vas a utilizar como escudo esta vez?"

"Nadie," Harry respondió brevemente, "Ya no hay Horcruxes ahora, sólo tú y yo. Uno de nosotros caerá, y me aseguraré que ese seas tú."

"¿De verdad te crees capaz de derrotarme, Niño-que-Vivió? Cada vez que sobreviviste sólo fue una coincidencia…"

"¿Coincidencia? Vine a ti esta noche, listo para morir y todavía sobreviví a tu maldición asesina, ¿eso fue una coincidencia? No Voldemort, no lo era. Yo me iba a sacrificar tal y como mi madre lo hizo, pero alguien me protegió y fue matado en su lugar. Eso no fue una coincidencia. ¿No quieres saber quién fue esa persona?"

Voldemort entrecerró sus rojos ojos.

"Sólo estabas tú esta noche, Potter, deja de decir tonterías…"

"¿Lo estaba? No tienes idea de lo que me hiciste en Halloween hace dieciséis años, ¿cierto? Cuando habías asesinado a mis padres intentaste matarme, tu alma estaba inestable. Y una parte de ti se metió en mi cuerpo, convirtiéndome en uno de tus Horcruxes. Sí, lo sé, una gran sorpresa. Yo era tu Horcrux todo este tiempo y no te diste cuenta."

"Estás mintiendo," Voldemort se congeló, parecía inseguro.

"¿Oh? ¿Entonces puedes explicar cómo sobreviví a la maldición asesina, si no había nadie para salvarme?" Harry resopló, "¿Sabías que incluso tu propia alma no podía soportas lo que habías hecho y eligió morir por mí? Él te odiaba también. ¿No suena patético? Yo lo quería, Voldemort. Me enamoré de ese pedazo de alma accidental en el interior de mi cabeza y ese sentimiento era correspondido. ¿No es extraño que ustedes dos eran prácticamente la misma persona? ¿Estás sorprendido ahora? No lo estés, la parte más impactante está por venir."

Voldemort parecía sorprendido por este hecho, quizás también un poco disgustado. Sin embargo, no tenía la intención de atacar hasta saber cuál era el secreto del que Harry estaba hablando. Harry lo sabía tan bien que podría decir lo que Voldemort estaba pensando. La multitud frente a ellos parecía igualmente confusa, pero nadie hizo ningún sonido.

"La varita mayor todavía no está dispuesta a servirte, ¿cierto? Supongo que ya ha descubierto la razón y estás planeando matar a Severus Snape justo después de encargarte de mí desde que fue él quien mató al Profesor Dumbledore. Pensaste que Snape se volvió el dueño de la varita de sauco. Pero no te molestes, porque estás equivocado. Snape no derrotó a Dumbledore."

Las personas jadearon, y Voldemort espetó, "¿Qué clase de sueño es este, Potter? ¡Dumbledore está muerto! ¡Su cuerpo estaba en el ataúd!"

"Oh por Merlín, ¿Cuándo he dicho que Dumbledore está todavía vivo? Estoy hablando de Snape, Voldemort. El Profesor Dumbledore había estado muy enfermo, incluso antes de morir y planeó su propia muerte junto a Snape." Harry levantó la voz intencionalmente para que todos pudieran escuchar lo que estaba diciendo, y muchas personas exhalaron por la sorpresa, "Snape no asesinó a Dumbledore. Dumbledore le había pedido a Snape que lo mate."

"Severus Snape no estaba trabajando para ti, Voldemort. Empezó a estar del lado de Dumbledore después de que fuiste por mi madre. Y había sido un doble agente todo este tiempo, actuando como un maestro en Hogwarts –bueno, tal vez no estaba actuando como uno del todo. Pero de todas formas, le estaba dando información a Dumbledore acerca de tus planes y ni siquiera lo sospechaste. El amor es más poderoso de lo que piensas, Voldemort, Las acciones de Snape se suponía que lo harían el dueño de la varita mayor, que era parte del plan del Profesor Dumbledore. Sin embargo, hubo un accidente que paso antes de eso… Como resultado, incluso si tu mataras a Snape, no serías capaz de conseguir la varita. Ahora, intenta mostrar algún remordimiento, Voldemort."

Ninguna de las otras palabras de Harry había hecho a Voldemort tan pálido y asustado como hizo esta sencilla pregunta.

"¿Qué se supone que eso significa?"

"Esta es tu última oportunidad, y no te daré otra. Intenta… Intenta fuertemente mostrar algún remordimiento como un hombre, o no voy a tener otra opción que pararte." Harry dijo fríamente, "Causaste la muerte de tres personas que eran muy importantes para mí, y la muerte de Sirius indirectamente la hiciste también. Así que trata de demostrar remordimiento, sé qué tuviste una infancia diferente, quizás todo sería totalmente diferente y podrías tener un mejor final en la historia. Vi tú pasado, y sé la razón por la que te convertiste en este monstruo. Pero haz ido demasiado lejos, y no soy un salvador desinteresado después de todo."

"¿No te atre-"

"Oh, por supuesto que sí. En cuanto a mí, por la gente que quiero, por Tom Riddle, mis padres y Sirius, te derrotaré. Y tu varita todavía no está bajo tu mando."

"Pero si lo que dijiste es verdad, Potter, ¡Dumbledore me dio la varita mayor! El fue el último propietario de la Varita de Sauco y tomé la varita de su tumba en contra de su voluntad. Ahora la varita mayor, el símbolo de la muerte, ¡me pertenece!" Voldemort rió locamente.

"Todavía no lo entiendes, ¿cierto? ¿Qué fue lo que dije? Hubo un pequeño accidente y fue suficiente para arruinar todo su plan. La Varita de Sauco estaba trabajando para su nuevo amo, incluso antes de la muerte de Dumbledore, y el mismo propietario era consciente de ello. Desarmó a Dumbledore y consiguió la varita más peligrosa del mundo sin siquiera darse cuenta."

Voldemort respiró pesadamente, levantando la varita, apuntando a Harry y listo para pronunciar la maldición asesina.

"El verdadero dueño de la Varita de Saúco es Draco Malfoy."

La cara de Voldemort palideció por un segundo, y luego se calmó de nuevo. Estabilizó su voz y dijo, "Pero, ¿por qué es importante Potter? Después de matarte, puedo encargarme fácilmente Draco Malfoy y castigar al traidor de Severus Snape. Pero eso no es importante para ti y para mí. Ahora ya no tienes esa varita de pluma de fénix y podemos tener una pelea justa."

"Pero siempre estás un paso atrás, Voldemort, lo que es una vergüenza," Harry sacudió su cabeza, "Hace dos semanas, alguien desarmó a Draco Malfoy y ganó la posesión de la varita mayor."

Harry sacó la varita original de Draco, y sintió las miradas de la gente sobre ella.

"Por último, voy a decirte una cosa más, Voldemort…" Harry se aclaró la garganta, "El trozo de alma que pusiste en mi cuerpo cambio mucho mi manera de pensar, y me di cuenta de algo. Merlín sabe la sorpresa que tuve cuando descubrí que realmente eras capaz de amar, en otras circunstancias… he dicho todo lo que quería decir, y de todos modos, creo que soy el dueño de la varita de sauco ahora."

La luz brillante del sol ardía en sus caras y las pintaba de rojo. Levantaron sus varitas como si recibieran la señal al mismo tiempo y gritaron en voz alta…

" _¡Avada Kedavra!"_

" _¡Expelliarmus!"_

La luz roja chocó con la verde y la varita mayor estaba bailando en el aire, volando hacia su verdadero dueño. Voldemort murió y cayó al suelo al igual que un hombre mortal.

Los aplausos inundaron como el agua de mar y las personas se reían. La multitud se movió hacia el cómo todo el mundo quería abrazar a su salvador. Pero Harry se puso la capa de invisibilidad y desapareció.

Reapareció en el puente, mirando fijamente abajo en el profundo valle. La victoria era suya, pero todo se sentía tan vacío y sin sentido. Podía recordar escuchar la voz de Riddle. Incluso podía ver al chico de cabello oscuro mirándolo, sonriéndole.

"Olvídate de mí y sigue adelante," dijo la voz.

 _Si seguir adelante fuera tan fácil, entonces la gente no tendría que seguir adelante en absoluto._

Harry sabía que nunca más tendría esos bellos y fascinantes sueños de nuevo; no volvería a ver los ojos oscuros de ese chico que reflejaban su propia imagen; nunca sería capaz de besar los labios de Riddle; nunca escucharía esa voz en su mente, hablándole como un amigo que siempre había estado allí con él. Tuvo a Riddle en su alma, y ahora Riddle se había ido. Y su alma estaba sangrando. Pero tenía que seguir adelante.

No era un Horcrux más, pero no era él mismo tampoco.

 **Sin Tom Riddle, nunca sería Harry James Potter otra vez.**

* * *

 **NOTAS DE TRADUCTORA.**

¡Otro está hecho! ¿Qué les pareció? Me gustaría saber su opinión. :)

Pues sí, este es el capítulo final. El próximo es el epílogo :')

¡Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo a esta traducción!

¡Nos vemos en el final!

Maya.

 **PD: _D_ _ebido a que estoy en finales de semestre, es posible que atrase la subida del capítulo (Cómo se pudieron dar cuenta al subir este capítulo el domingo xD). Así que, no se desesperen. Tendrán el capítulo entre el sábado y el domingo, en dado caso. Ahora sí, ¡Hasta la próxima!_**


	7. Epílogo

**Horcrux (TRADUCCIÓN)**

 **Autor:** Violet Tan

 **URL:** / s / 11560211 / 1 / Horcrux

 **Parejas:** HP / TMR.

 **Capítulos:** 7 / 7

 **Descargo de Responsabilidad:** Harry Potter no me pertenece o cualquiera de los personajes, sino a la fantástica J.K. Rowling.

Esto es una TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA por Violet Tan, por lo que todos los créditos le pertenecen a ella.

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Epílogo**

-O.o.O.-

Después de la batalla de Hogwarts, Harry estaba más ocupado que nunca. Limpió el nombre de Snape utilizando el testimonio de Dumbledore y el suyo. Ahora el ex-doble agente era completamente libre. No tenía que trabajar para nadie y eligió no continuar enseñando en Hogwarts. Harry supuso que había tenido suficiente de la enseñanza por ahora. El maestro de pociones se centró completamente en Pociones y publicó algunos libros muy famosos de Pociones. Y no hay duda de que se convirtieron en libros de texto en Hogwarts después. Cuando Slughorn declaró su retiro oficial y le pidió a Snape que tomara su lugar, de nuevo. El ex-profesor finalmente dijo que sí. Nada parecía haber cambiado para él, excepto que ahora era más querido por sus estudiantes y sus fans lo seguían cada vez que regresaba a su oficina, lo que le molestó mucho al principio. Harry volvía a Hogwarts algunas veces para visitar y notó que el profesor de pociones no había cambiado mucho. Sus comentarios sarcásticos y su estilo de enseñanza estricto todavía hacían a los primeros años llorar como bebés, y Harry se encontró extrañando sus años en la escuela y las clases cuando había sido burlado por Snape todo el tiempo. Un día, Harry vio al maestro de pociones sonriendo con la tarea perfecta de algunos estudiantes junto con dos pequeños regalos y un ramo de flores para él en su oficina, y sabía que por fin el Profesor Snape había encontrado la felicidad.

No hubo bajas durante la batalla final de Hogwarts porque realmente solo había sido un duelo entre Harry y Voldemort. Bellatrix también había muerto, eso era seguro. La mayoría de los mortífagos habían sido enviados a Azkaban y condenados de manera diferente dependiendo de sus delitos. Los Malfoy, sin embargo, no habían ido a juicio con excepción de Lucius y no fue encontrado culpable desde que había cumplido su sentencia en Azkaban de todos modos. Harry afirmó que los Malfoy no habían sido parte de la batalla final, porque todo lo que los Señores Malfoy habían hecho durante ese tiempo fue buscar a su hijo. Y Narcissa Malfoy en realidad le había salvado la vida por mentirle a Voldemort. Draco Malfoy se volvió más tranquilo, más calmado y más simpático. Había madurado durante la guerra y su relación con Harry era mucho mejor que antes. De hecho, a menudo hablaban como viejos amigos.

Ron y Hermione se habían casado rápidamente después de la Batalla de Hogwarts antes de que tuvieran un niño y una niña. Harry se convirtió en un padrino feliz y ocupado con sus ahijados y ambos le daban la bienvenida a Harry emocionadamente en su casa en cualquier momento. Ginny y Dean Thomas se juntaron, lo que no parece una sorpresa después de que había luchado lado a lado y se confesaron sus sentimientos en la batalla. Sin embargo, Harry se quedó soltero al igual que su padrino Sirius había sido. Ron y Hermione tienen sus trabajos soñados y Harry se convirtió exitosamente en un Auror, también. Fueron súper famosos por un tiempo que los sobres de sus fans se acumulaban en sus puertas pero Harry no parece preocupado por la fama y el dinero. Pasó la mayor parte de sus galeones a Ron y Hermione o a los niños de Dean y Ginny y en su educación y entretenimiento, mientras una gran cantidad de dinero lo donó a organizaciones benéficas. Llegó a construir un orfanato para niños mágicos que habían perdido a sus padres porque no quería ver a otro Harry Potter o Voldemort en el mundo mágico de nuevo, los dos habían causado bastantes problemas. El resto del dinero fue suficiente para sí mismo.

Merlín sabe lo mucho que había tratado de 'seguir adelante' y tal vez encontrar una novia. No fue para nada difícil, ya que muchas brujas de todo el mundo estaban emocionadas por estar con el Salvador y convertirse en la afortunada. Pero Harry no fue capaz de sentir algo más que pura amistad por ellos y, finalmente, decidió que sería mejor permanecer soltero. Bueno, no sólo brujas… Muchos magos ofrecieron sus números y esas cosas también… Pero Harry no estaba interesado en general.

Era famoso y genial con suficiente dinero, amigos cercanos y también muchos fans; sin embargo, se sentía sólo en esa multitud de espectadores. Tuvo una vida fabulosa delante de él con un trabajo maravilloso, varios entretenimientos y diversión sin fin, pero todavía se sentía cansado y vacío como todo no significaba más.

Extrañó a Tom Riddle. Extrañó esa voz en su mente, extrañó a su amigo y tal vez amante e incluso extrañó ser un Horcrux. Pero Riddle se había ido al igual que sus padres y su alma se sentía vacía de nuevo. Todas las noches sus sueños se volvieron muertos y blancos. La única persona que había estado siempre con él desde que tenía un año había muerto para protegerlo. A veces, cuando estaba lloviendo, Harry se sentaba junto a la chimenea y trató de recortar las señales de Riddle en su vida. Ahora se daba cuenta de que era hablante de parsel sólo por causa de Riddle, y sabía por qué había sobrevivido a tantos peligros con lo que parecía buena suerte. Riddle había estado con él todo el tiempo. Había estado vigilando y ayudándole como un ángel de la guarda…. ¡Un ángel de la guarda! Harry rió tristemente, podía imaginar a Riddle haciendo una mueca después de escuchar ese tonto título. Y Riddle probablemente había sido el más similar y la persona más cercana a él en el mundo.

Los muertos están descansando en paz, y los vivos tienen que seguir adelante y continuar con sus vidas de nuevo.

Pero Harry recordó todo. Se acordó de los sueños, la sonrisa de Riddle, su voz, sus abrazos y sus besos. Y de nuevo, _si seguir adelante fuera tan fácil, nadie nunca lo intentaría y seguiría adelante en primer lugar._

-O.o.O.-

Harry cerró los ojos y se preguntó en la oscuridad. ¿Qué había sentido Tom en su mente? Había estado tan acostumbrado en decirle a Riddle de sus sentimientos, que ni siquiera notó que Riddle nunca había dicho mucho acerca de sí mismo. Tomando una respiración profunda, trató de sentir y pensar como Riddle…

 _Se despertó, confundido y aterrado. No podía recordar nada excepto su propio nombre y que estaba atrapado en la oscuridad, solo. Empezó a gritar lo más fuerte que pudo, pero no hubo respuesta. Estaba en estado de pánico y no tenía idea de qué hacer. Desesperado e impotente, esperó y esperó, pero no paso nada. Justo antes de darse por vencido, vio la luz._

 _Poco a poco, se dio cuenta que no estaba atrapado en una prisión, estaba atrapado en una mente. La mente de un niño. Después de días y noches, empezó a recordar su vida y se dio cuenta de que el niño era un mago, como él. El tiempo pasaba, más información obtenía. Las similitudes entre ese chico y el fueron sorprendentes. Observó al chico ser sorteado en Gryffindor, lo veía pasar aventuras con sus amigos y recibir lecciones de sus maestros; escuchó su risa cuando volaba en el cielo, le escuchó llorar de dolor y gritar fuertemente con gran valor; sentía la felicidad del niño, sintió su pérdida y melancolía. Vió todo a través de los ojos del niño, y comprendió porque eran tan similares. Pero también el niño era diferente a él. Observó al niño crecer y ser cada vez más y más brillante con el pasar de los días. Su niño era más valiente, más amable y más sensible que él, y estaba orgulloso de ello._

 _ **Harry.**_ _Susurró el nombre del niño una y otra vez cuando la noche llegó y se sentía solo de nuevo,_ _ **Harry, Harry**_ _. Ese chico era todo lo que tenía, y el niño era todo lo que necesitaba. Cuando otros intentaron hacerle daño, lo defendió con su propia fuente de magia y mantenía al niño seguro en todo momento. Nadie podía hacerle daño a su Harry. No lo permitiría e intentaría todo para proteger al único en su vida._

 _Y un día, Harry lo escuchó. La alegría inundaba su mente y estaba tan feliz que no podía ayudar pero siguió hablándole. Se sentía tan bien, y disfrutó ser escuchado por el niño al que siempre había querido hablar. Se hicieron amigos, y más que amigos. Comenzó a sentir algo especial cuando estaba con Harry y la primera vez que se besaron, lo comprendió._

 _Por eso eligió hacerle frente a la Muerte. Siempre le había temido, pero su Harry era más importante que todo lo demás. Finalmente sabía lo que Lily Potter había sentido cuando ella había estado de pie entre su hijo y la maldición asesina sin pensarlo dos veces. Nada tenía el poder más increíble que el amor, y al fin lo comprendió. Estaba contento de que el chico que había estado observando tendría la oportunidad de vivir su vida al máximo._

Harry jadeó y se sentó. Estaba en lo correcto. Uno nunca puede saber lo que otra persona estaba pensando, a menos que mirara todo con los ojos de esa persona.

Se secó su cara y finalmente se relajó en un sueño profundo. Cuando despertó la mañana siguiente, su almohada estaba mojada.

-O.o.O.-

La luz de la luna plateada brillaba suavemente en el cementerio, colorando las tumbas de color blanco marfil. Se puso de pie frente a la lápida de mármol negro, mirando a la nada, cansado y triste. Su cabello negro era más largo y sus ojos esmeraldas como joyas. La oscuridad de la noche llenó su corazón con melancolía y soledad y suspiró como un anciano.

La luz de la luna estaba bailando en el escenario, y todo el público guardó silencio como piedras. Harry James Potter se arrodilló frente a la tumba y colocó una rosa blanca bajo el nombre de oro tallado en la placa lisa.

 **Tom Riddle.**

Sonrió con tristeza, siguiendo con los dedos suavemente las letras y sus ojos comenzaron a hacerse acuosos, pero no lloró. Riddle estaría triste al verlo llorar.

Si alguien más sabía lo que estaba haciendo en este momento probablemente lo condenarían con maldiciones y pensarían que estaba loco, pero de nuevo, ¿por qué debería importarle? No sería la primera vez.

"Hola viejo amigo."

Sí, hablando al aire, tal vez no estaba tan cuerdo después de todo.

-O.o.O.-

Harry abrió sus ojos para ver el mismo lugar donde había estado antes. La banca todavía estaba allí, como si nada hubiera sucedido. Se quedó mirando sus manos y las encontró suaves y sin arrugas de nuevo. Se acercó al banco y alzó al bebé en sus brazos –el niño se veía perfectamente sano ahora, agitando sus pequeños puños y sonriéndole.

Su vida había sido maravillosa y sorprendente. Sin embargo, nunca se casó. Había muerto por la edad, satisfecho y feliz, sin miedo, porque sabía que se encontraría con esa persona de nuevo.

El tren escarlata llegó y escuchó el sonido familiar de la bocina y el vapor blanco cubrió sus ojos. Sostuvo al bebé con cuidado y miró a su alrededor. De repente, el bebé desapareció de sus brazos y comenzó a entrar en pánico, poniéndose de pie y mirando a su alrededor con nerviosismo. Técnicamente estaba muerto, pero su corazón pareció latir cuando vió a Riddle de pie en la puerta de uno de los compartimientos.

Riddle estaba allí de pie, mirándolo, radiante. Todavía parecía un chico de quince años de edad, y detrás de él, sus padres y Sirius saludaban a Harry. Y Harry corrió. Corrió tan rápido como pudo como si fuera el viento y sintió el líquido caliente corriendo por su cara. Por primera vez después de la muerte de Riddle, se sentía como él de nuevo.

Pasó más allá de los compartimientos rojos y señales de tráfico, corrió pasando de la nada incolora y los carteles sobre la pared de ladrillo, y dejó todo excepto su alma detrás. Riddle abrió los brazos y Harry lo abrazó, fuertemente.

"Hey Tom, gusto en verte de nuevo."

 **Estaba en casa.**

 **-O.o. FIN .o.O.-**

* * *

 **NOTAS DE AUTORA.**

¡Este es el final! ¿Qué les pareció? Me gustaría saber su opinión :)

¡Muchas gracias a todos por todo su apoyo, sus favoritos, sus reviews y seguimientos! ¡Son los mejores!

 _Agradecimientos especiales a:_

Akabashi Yuu

Akabashi Yuu

alisopsie

AmantedeSuzukiyMisaki

AndreaMalfoygeek

andreinalugo

anlyumerci

ArexuLightwood

Astana

Axriel

Ben-Drowned27

Buda Blue

CassioBlack

conego

Cosa Dianita

Dayis-chan

Diana Pantoja

Duvano

Esmeralda dilaurentiz

Gabriella Black-Potter

hilda12

Himeno Sakura Hamasaki

ibanezsofia1

jakicaycho

Jazz Cullen Black

KathZero

Korisiano

Lady Millie - Zhion

Lady Slyffindor

Lizabeth Prince

LizbethC4T

Lucy Dei

Mandy1890

marea29

Melodiosa

meryjoe88

Minha SG

Mitsuki Sakamaki

MustafaStefanie

NikiiArchangel

SaoCa

satorichiva

setsuna-GW

Skyler0bsidian

Tainie

viri-chamn

Yukiko the Ghoul

Bien, es todo por ahora. Saludos y,

 ** _¡Nos vemos en otras traducciones!_**

¡Nos vemos en otras traducciones!

Se despide, Maya.


End file.
